hamaribolifandomcom-20200213-history
S
sable: a. kaala/siyaah saber: v.t. talwaar sey qatl karna/ talwaar sey zaKHmi karna sac: n. thaeli(f.) sack: v.t. chhuTTi karaana/naukri sey nikaalna sack: n. bori(f.)/guuni/TaaT ki bori/thaela sack: v.t. GHaarat gari karna/tabaah o bar baad karna sack: n. GHaarat gari/luuT maar/tabaahi wa bar baadi sack: n. bora(m.)/bori(dim.) sackcloth: n. TaaT sackless: a. bhola/kam zor/siidha saadha sacrament: a. saugañd/tabarruk sacred: a. diini/muqaddas/mutabarrak sacrifice: v.t. fida karna/qurbaan karna sacrifice: n. chaRhaawa/fida/fidyah/nisaar/qurbaani/sadqah sacrificial animal:n. bismil/qurbaani ka jaanwar sacrificial: a. qurbaani ka sacrificially: adv. bheyñT bana kar sacrilege: n. bey adabi/bey Hurmati sacrilegious: a. gunaah gaar sacrilegiously: adv. gustaaKHaanah sacrosanct: a. naa qaabil e fasKH sad: a. aab diidah/aazurdah/afsos naak/alam naak/ añdoh giiñ/chup chup/GHam giin/Haziiñ/maluul/ paZ murdah/uchaaT/udaas saddle: n. kaaThi sadly: a. GHamgiini sey/udaasi sey sadness: n. afsos/GHam/Huzn/malaal/paZ murdagi/ rañj sadism: n. zulm pasañdi safe: a. durust/maamuun/maeHfuuz/saalim safe and sound: a. saHiiH salaamat safeguard: n. Hefaazat(f.) safeguard: v.t. Hefaazat karna/peySH bañdi karna safely: adv. bah Heafaazat/bah KHaer o âaafiyat/ saHiiH salaamat safety: n. amaan(m.)/falaaH(f.)/Hefaazat(f.)/ KHaeriyat(f.)/salaamti(f.) safflower: n. kusum saffron: n. za^fraan sag: v.i. jhuka hona/laTakna saga: n. daastaan/kahaani sagacious: a. fitrati/KHirad mañd/nuktah daan/zehiin/zaki sagacity: n. daanaa'i(f.)/firaasat(f.)/fitrat(f.)/ KHirad mañdi(f.)/pahoñch(f.)/zehen(m.) sage: n. Hikmat waala saginate: v.t. moTa karna Sagittarius: n. al qaus sago: n. saagu daanah sail: n. baad baan/paal sail: v.t. kaSHti raani karna sailing: n. kaSHti raani sailor: n. mallaaaH(m.) sailboat: n. baad baani kaSHti(f.) saint: n. piir e muGHaañ/wali sake: n. KHaatir(f.)/waastah(m.)/wajah(f.) sal: n. namak sal-ammoniac: n. nawSHaadar(f.) salacious: a. SHaehwaani salamander: n. aatiSH KHwaar(m.) salary: n. meHntaanah(m.)/muSHaahirah(n.)/pagaar(f.)/ talab(f.)/tañKHwaah(f.) sale: n. bikri/faroKHt/khapat/nikaas salience: n. numaayaañ pan salient: a. mumtaaz/numaayaañ/zaahir salify: v.t. namak lagaana/namak milaana saligot: n. siñghaaRa salina: n. khaaRi saline: a. khaara/namkiin/SHor saliva: n. lab/raal/thuuk salivate: v.i. raal baehna/raal Tapakna sally: n. hujuum/phaañd salsuginous: a. khaara salt: a. malaaHat/namakiini salt: n. namak (rock) salt: n. seyñDa salt marsh: n. SHorah zaar(m.) saltant: a. naachta/uchhalta saltern: n. kaar KHaanah e namak saltine: a. namkiin biskiT saltish: a. khaari/namkiin saltness: n. SHoriyyat saltpetre: n. SHorah salty: a. khaari/namkiin salubrious: a. seHat mañd saluki: n. asp e taazi salutary: a. mufiid/salaamat baKHSH/suud mañd salutation: n. korniSH/salaam/tasliim salute: v.t. korniSH baja laana/salaam karna/ salaami deyna salute: n. salaami/tasliimaat salvage: v.t. KHatrey sey bachaana salvation: n. nijaat salve: v.t. samjhaana/wazaaHat karna salve: n. marham salve: v.t. êlaaj karna/marham lagaana/ salver: n. kaSHti/tabaaq salvo: n. bahaanah/taraddud same: a. eyk jaesa/hu ba hu sample: n. baañgi(f.)/namuunah(m.) sampling: n. namuuney sanctify: v.t. taqdiis karna sanctified: a. muqaddas sanctimony: n. dikhaawaTi taqaddus sanctimonius: a. dikhaawaTi sanctimoniously:adv. dikhaawaT sey sanction: v.t. ejaazat deyna/mañzuuri karna/qubuul karna/ saad karna sanction: n. ejaazat/mañzuuri/qubuul/sazaa sanctioned: a. mañzuur sanctity: n. Hurmat(n.) sanctuary: n. bast/jaa'ey panaah/muqaddas jagah sand: n. baalu(f.)/reyg(f.)/reyt(f.) sandy: a. kirkira/reytiila sandbank: n. reytiila saaHil(m.) sandbar: n. reyt ka todah(m.) sandstone: a. sañg reyg sandy soil: n. reyti(f.) sandpit: n. reyt ka zaKHiirah sangfroid: n. dil jama^i/itmenaam/sukuuni sanguine: a. KHuuni/laal/surKH sanguinary: a. KHuuni sap: n. âraq sapling: n. nehaal/paud/pauda sappy: a. âraq daar sarcasm: n. choT/ehaanat/isteHza/tañz sarcastic: a. ehaanat aameyz sarcastical: a. tanzan aanah sarcastically: adv. tañzan sardonic: a. jali kaTi/tamasKHuraanah/tañziyah sash: n. jali/paTka sashay: v.i. bey parwaa'i sey baRhna(chalna)/ jhuum jhuum kar chalna Satan: n. SHaetaan satellite: n. HaaSHiyah bar daar satiated: a. seyr/seyr aab satiety: n. seyri satin: n. atlas satire: n. hajw/tañz satirist: n. hajw go/tañnaaz/zaaHik satisfaction: n. itmenaan/qaraar/seyri/tamaaniyat/ tasalli/taSHaffi satisfied: a. aasuudah/kaam yaab/KHuSH/mutma'in/puura/ qaane^/raazi/seyr/seyr chaSHm satisfy: v.t. KHuSH karna/mutma'in karna satrap: n. Haakim/waali/zaabit saturate: v.t. bhigaana/rañg gaehra karna saturate: v.i. bhiigna/rañg gaehra hona saturated: a. gaehra rañg saturation: n. gaaRha pan saucer: n. pirch(f.)/rikaabi(f.)/taSHtari(f.) sauciness: n. bad tamiizi/kalley daraazi/SHoKHi saucy: a. bey adab/DhiiT/gustaaKH/kalley daraaz/SHoKH savage: a. jaañglu/waeHSHi savagery: n. waeH SHiyaanah pan savant: n. âlim/daana/daaniSH mañd save: adv. sewa save: prep. GHaer save: v.t. bachaana/KHatrey sey bachaana saving: n. bachat/pas añdaaz savings: n. añdoKHtah savour: n. lazzat/mazah/namak/zaa'eqah savoury: a. KHuSH zaa'eqah/laziiz/latiif savvy: n. KHirad/qaabliyat/samajh saw: n. aari(f.) sawdust: n. chuura sawyer: n. aara kaSH sawtooth: n. daañta(m.) say: v.t. ârz karna/bataana/bolna/farmaana/kaehna saying: n. baat(f.)/kaehna(m.)/kaha(m.)/kaha suna(m.)/ qaul(m.)/rawaayat(f.)/zarb ul masal(f.) scab: n. khurañD scabbard: n. miyaan(f.) scabies: n. KHaariSH(f.) scaldhead: n. gañj scaldheaded: a. gañja scale: n. chhilka/khurañD/paemaanah/seher/taraazu scale: v.t. chaRhna scaled: a. seher daar scamp: n. paaji/SHariir scamper: v.i. choR bhaagna scamp: v.t. chaalu kaam karna scan: v.t. jaañchna/paRtaal karna scanner: n. paRtaal karney waala scansion: n. tajziyah(m.) scant: a. kam/naa kaafi/qaasir/qaliil scant: n. kami/qillat(f.) scantiness: n. fuqdaan(m.)/kami(f.)/qillat(f.) scantily: adv. bah qillat/kami sey scantle: v.t. chhoTa karna/qillat paeda karna scanty: a. kam/naa kaafi/qaliil/thoRa scar: v.t. choT deyna/daaGH deyna scar: n. daaGH/kharoñch/jaraH/niSHaan scar: n. Dhalwaani chaTaan/kaRaaRa/khaRi chaTaan scarce: a. kam yaab/naa yaab/thoRa/úñqa scarcity: n. fuqdaan/giraani/kaal/kami/kam yaabi/qillat scare: v.t. daehlaana/Daraana/KHauf zadah karna scare: n. achaanak Dar/daeehSHat scared: a. chau kañna/daehSHat zadah scary: a. daehSHat gard/Dar pok scarred: a. daaGH daar scat: n. lagaan/maeHsuul scathe n. choT/nuqsaan/zaKHm scathing: a. nuqsaan deh/zarrar rasaañ scatter: v.t. bikheyrna/Daalna/phaelaana/pheyñkna scatter: v.i. bikharna/chhiTakna/SHiiraazah bikharna scattered: a. abtar scattering: n. nisaar scavanger: n. mehtar(m.) scene: n. mañzar/samaañ scenery: n. mañzarah/nazaarah scent: n. îtr/KHuSHbu/mahek/lapaT/SHamiim sceptic: a. laa idaari/SHak parast sceptical: a. SHakki scepticism: n. SHak(m.) sceptre: n. âsa schedule: n. fehrist/jidaul/tartiib kaar/zamaan bañdi schedule: v.t. jidaul meyñ SHaamil karna scheduler: n. jidaul kaar schema: n. KHaakah schematic: a. qayaasi/tasawwuri scheme: n. Daul/Dhaañcha/jatan/mañsuubah/tajwiiz scheme: v.t. mañsuubah banaana scheming: a. mañsuubah kaar/saaziSHi schism: n. eKHtelaaf/SHaqaaq/tafruqah schismatic: a. KHaariji(m.)/raafzi(m.) schismatic: n. KHaariji(m.)/raafzi(m.) schizoid: a. paraagañdah dimaaGH schizophrenic: a. mariiz e SHaqaaq scholar: n. âalim/âllaamah/faazil/taalib/tilmiiz scholastic: a. daqiiq/ustaadaanah school: n. dars gaah/madrasah/maktab/mazhab schooling: n. tadriis/ta^liim school boy: n. tifl e maktab science: n. daaniSH/îrfaan/îlm scientific: a. îlmi scientist: n. saa'iñs daan scimitar: n. talwaar/teyGH scintilla: n. chamak/chiñgaari scintillate: v.i. chamakna/phuul jhaRna scion: n. KHalaf/waaris scissors: n. qaeñchi scoff: n. choT/mazaaq/mazHakah/tamasKHur scoff: v.t. choT kasna/mazHakah uRaana scoffing: n. tauhiin scold: v.t. DaañTna/jhiRakna/khaR khaRaana/ lattey leyna/lataaRna/saKHt sust kaehna scolding: n. DaañT/jhiRki/lataaR scoop: n. chamchah/Do'i/karchha scooper: n. khodney waala scooper: n. khodney waala scoopful: a. chamchah bhar scoot: v.t. achaanak nikal bhaagna/haañkna scope: n. daa'erah/mablaGH(m.)/wus^at(f.) score: n. Hesaab scorn: n. ehaanat(f.)/Heqaarat(f.)/SHadiid nafrat scorpion: n. al âqrab/bichchhu scoundrel: n. bad ma^aaSH/Haraam zadah/paaji scour: v.t. chamkaana/GHalaazat duur karna/saaf karna scourge: n. bala(f.)/GHazb e KHuda wañdi(f.) scourge: n. chaabuk scout: n. jaasuus/KHabar giir scout: v.t. chiRhaana/dhutkaarna scow: n. tafriiH kaSHti(f.) scowl: v.i. teori dikhaana scowl: n. teywar scowling: a. teori daar scrab: v.t. khurachna scrag: n. gar dan(f.) scrag: v.t. laTkaana scramble: n. chhiina jhapTi(f.)/maar dhaaR(f.)/maar piiT(f.) scrap: n. kuuRa/paarchah scrape: v.t. chhiilna/khurachna/kureydna scrapping: n. kaañT chhañT/KHaraaSH scrappy: a. paarah paarah scratch: v.t. khurachna/kureydna/nochna scratch: n. KHaraaSH/khoñch/khurachney ka niSHaan scratching: n. kaañT chhaañT(f.)/ragRa(m.) scream: n. chiiKH(f.)/chiñghaaR(f.) scream: v.t. chiiKH maarna/chiiKHna/chil chilaana/ chiñghaaRna screed: n. paTTi screen: v.t. aaR karna/oT karna screen: n. aaR/oT/pardah/paT screenplay: n. filmi mañzar naamah screw: n. barmah/peych scribe: n. kaatib/likhney waala/muHarrir scribble: v.t. ghasiiTna/kaaGHaz siyaah karna scribble: n. SHikast(f.) scrimp: a. kam/naa kaafi scrip: n. likhaa'i script: n. musawwidah(m.)/rasm ul KHat(m.) scripture: n. kitaab(f.) scriptwriter: a. numaa'iSH naamah naweys scrive: v.t. bayaan karna/likhna scrivener: n. muHarrir(m.) scrotum: n. fotah(m.) scrounge: v.t. bhiik maañgna/churaana scrub: v.t. khurach kar saaf karna scrub: n. jhaaRiyoñ ka jhuñD(m.) scrub forest: n. jhaaRi daar jañgal scruffy: a. KHaariSH zadah scullion: n. maSH^al chi scurrilous: a. ghaTiya/ûryaañ scurrility: n. bad dehaani(f.)/fuHaaSHi(f.) scurry: v.t. teyz teyz dauRna scurvy: a. goSHt KHorah scruple: n. aKHlaaq/SHak(m.)/taraddud(m.) scrupulous: a. baa zamiir/maSHkuuk/moHtaat/nuktah chiin saHiiH scrutinise: v.t. aazmaana scrutiniser: n. naaqid scrutiny: n. chhaan biin/jaañch/jaañch paRtaal/ parakh/paR taal scuffle: n. dhiiñga muSHti/haatha paa'i/kuSHtam kuSHta/ laRaa'i jhagRa/maara maar/maar piiT sculp: v.t. kañdah karna/taraaSHna sculpt: v.t/i. but taraaSHi karna/mujassiamah banaana sculptor: n. but taraaSH/mujassimah saaz sculpture: n. but/mujassimah/muurat scum: n. baalaa'i/jhaag/kaf/pheyn scum: n. aobaaSH/fuzlah/zaliil scum: v.t. baalaa'i utaarna/jhaag utaarna/kaf giiri karna scumbag: n. qaabil e nafrat(iñsaan) scummy: a. jhaag daar/pheyn daar scurf: n. bhuusi/KHuSHki/papRi scurrility: n. beyhuudah pan scurry: n. jaldi jaldi karna scurrying: a. dauRta hu'a scut: n. KHar goSH scuttle: n. ko'eley daan scuttle: v.i. jaldi jaldi karna/teyz teyz dauRna scythe: n. draañti sea: n. baeHr/saagar/samañdar seafarer: n. mallaaH seaport: n. bañdar sea-shore: n. saaHil/samuñdar ka kinaarah seal: n. KHaatam/mohr/sabt seal impression:n. chhaap(f.) seam: n. darz(f.)/joR/silaa'i(f.)/siiwan(f.) séance: n. Haaziraat seaport: n. bañdar gaah sear: a. jhulsa hu'a sear: v.t. jhulsana/KHuSHk karna searce: a. chhañna search: v.t. chhaan maarna/DhuuñDhna/khañgaalna/khoj lagaana/ tajassus karna/talaaSH karna/Toh lagaana search: n. justju/khoj/pukaar/suraaGH(m.)/tajassus/ talaaSH/talab/Toh searching: a. mutalaaSHi searching: n. suraaGH rasaani season: n. hañdin/gaam/mausam/rut/samaañ/waqt season: v.t. chhauñkna/jhaalna seasonal: a. fasli/mausmi seasonal river: n. mausami nadi(f.) seasoning: n. masaalah/puT seasoned: a. jahaañ diidah/mañjha hu'a seasoned rogue: a. KHurraañT seat: v.t. biThaana seat: n. gaehwaarah(m.)/kursi(f.)/masnad(m.)/ naSHist/taKHt(m.) secede: v.i. alag hona/haTna secession: n. âlaaHedgi/iftiraaq seclude: v.t. alag karna secluded: a. alag thalag/bey ta^alluq/goSHah giir secludedness: n. bey ta^alluqi/goSHah giiri seclusion: n. KHalwat(f.)/tanhaa'i/ûzlat(f.) second: a. duusra/doyem second: n. pal/saani/saaniya second: v.t. Hemaayat karna/taa'iid karna second hand: a. musta^mal secondary: a. maa taeHti/saanwi darjey ka secondly: adv. saaniyan secrecy: n. KHifah/pardah/poSHiidgi/raaz secret: a. chhupa/KHufyah/maKHfi/nehaañ/ poSHiidah/sar bastah secret: n. bheyd/raaz secretary: n. muñSHi(m.) secretly: adv. añdar hi añdar/chori chori/chup chaap/ GHaa'ebaanah/KHufyah secrets: n. asraar sect: n. firqah/mazhab sectarian: a. firqah parast sectarianism: n. firqah bañdi section: n. baab/daf^ah/fariiq/fasl/Hissah/KHaanah/ maeHkamah/SHaaKH/SHo^bah sector: n. moHallah/qataa^e daa'erah sectorial: a. raqbaati secular: a. GHaer diini/laa diini/dunyawi secularism: n. laa diiniyat/dunyawiyat secure: a. maamuun/maeHfuuz/mustaeHkam/pur e^temaad secure: v.t. maeHfuuz karna/paana security: n. âafiyat/amaanat/amn/bachaa'o/Hefaazat/ salaamti/taHaffuz/zamaanat sedate: a. sañjiidah sediment: n. durd/gaad sedition: n. fasaad/fitnah/Haraj seditious: a. fasaadi/fitnah añgeyz seduce: v.t. lalchaana/lubhaana/paTTi paRhaana/ phuslaana/warGHalaana seduced: a. fareyftah seduction: n. fitnah/jaazbiyat/kaSHiSH/laalach/puchaara see: v.t. deykhna/nigaah Daalna see off: v.t. ruKHsat karna seed: n. biij/tuKHm seedling: n. nihaal e tuKHmi/pauda(m.)/tuKHmi daraKHt seedy: a. bhadda sa/bijaala/tuKHm daar seek: v.t. DhuuñDhna/KHabar leyna/khoj lagaana/ talaaSH meyñ jaana seeker: n. joya/saalik/taalib/talab gaar seeking: a. joyaañ/KHwaahaañ/mutalaaSHi seeking: n. talab seem: v.i. lagna/nazar aana/ma^luum hona/suujhna seeming: a. bazaahir seeming: n. dikhaawa/muSHabehat seemingly: adv. bazaahir seemingness: n. dikhaawa/zaahir seemly: adv. gawaara/mauzuuñ/pur waqaar seemliness: n. mauzuuniyat/munaasibat seep: v.i. risna seepy: a. risney waala seepage: n. >risan seer: n. basiir/GHaeb daan/peySH go seesaw: n. hañDola/uuñch niich seethe: v.t. ubaalna/ubaal kar pakaana seethe: v.i. ubalna/khaulna seethe: n. Haejaan/khaulaahaT/iztiraab seething: a. khaulta hu'a segment: n. eyk Hissah/eyk TukRa/qita^ah segregate: v.t. âlaaHedah karna/alag karna seize: v.t. chhiiñna/dabochna/dharna/giraftaar karna/ pakaRna/qabzah karna seized: a. giraftaar seizing: n. aKHz/bañdhan/giraft/pakaR seizure: n. achaanak Hamlah/giraftaari/pakaR/qabzah/zabti seldom: adv. bahot kam/kabhi kabhaar/SHaaz select: v.t. biñna/chhañTna/chuñna/iñteKHaab karna/ muñtaKHib karna/nikaalna/pasañd karna selected: a. chiidah chiidah/guziidah/muñtaKHib/ muqarrar/muqarrar kardah/muqarrar SHudah selection: n. chunaa'i/iñteKHaab selective: a. chunaa hu'a/iñteKHaabi/muñtaKHib selectivity: n. chunaa'o pan/iñtiKHaabiyat self/selves: pron. aap/ana/jii/KHud/nafs/zaat self-admiring: a. KHud aara/SHeyKHi KHorah self-aggrandisement:n. KHud par wari self-appointed: a. KHud muqarrirah/KHud saaKHtah self-conceited: a. KHud parast self-confidence:n. KHud e^temaadi self-conscious: a. KHud aagaah self-contradiction:n. KHud tazaadi self-deceit: n. KHud fareybi self-deception: n. KHud fareybi self-deceptive: a. KHud fareybaanah self-defence: n. mudaafe^at(f.) self-delustion: n. KHud fareybi/nafas faryebi self-denial: a. iñkaar e zaat/nafs kuSHi self-denigration:a. apni zaat par GHalat tañqiid karna self-effacement:n. kasr nafsi self-effacing: a. muñksi self-esteem: n. KHud tauqiiri self-evident: a. azhar u minSHams self-hood: n. anaaniyat self propelled: a. KHud kaar self respect: n. KHud daari self respecting:a. KHud daar self restraint: n. sabr self seeking: a. KHud GHaraz self working: a. KHud kaar selfish: a. GHaraz mañd/kaa'iyaañ/KHud GHaraz/ nafs parast selfishness: n. aapa dhaapi/KHud GHarzi/nafsa nafsi selfless: a. bey GHarz/bey matlab/bey nafs selfless worship:n. eKHlaas self-reliant: a. KHud iñHesaar self-respect: n. KHud daari self-respecting:a. GHaerat mañd/KHud daar self-same: a. huu bahuu wahi selictar: n. SHamSHiir bar daar/silaH daar sell: v.t. beychna/faroKHt karna/nikaalna/ sauda beychna seller: n. bechney waala/faroSH semble: v.t. Dhoñg karna semblance: n. dikhaawa/SHabaahat semi-: pref. aadha/niim/nisf semi-democracy: a. niim jumhuuriyat seminal effusion:n. iñzaal seminary: n. madrasah(m.) Semitic: a. saami semolina: n. suuji sempiternal: a. abdi/paayañdah semplice: a. saadah sempre: adv. hameySHah/sara sar send: v.t. bheyjna/rawaanah karna/tarsiil karna send for: bulwaana/mañgaana/mañgwaana send off: v.t. ruKHsat karna sending: n. tarsiil senescence: n. buRhaapa senile: a. saThyaaya senility: n. buRhaapa senior: a. buzurg/kabiir/paehley seniority: n. buzurgi senna: n. sana sensation: n. sañsani sensational: a. bahot acchha/eHsaasaati/sañsani KHeyz sensationalism: n. Hissiyat pasañdi/ sañsi KHeyzi sensationalist: n. Haejaan pasañd sense: n. âql/Haasil kalaam/His/hoSH/ma^ni/ matlab/siyaaq sensed: a. maeHsuus senses: n. Hawaas/siTTi sensible: a. âaqil/âql mañd/samajh daar sensiblity: a. samajh buujh/samajh daari/zakaawat sensitive: a. gudaaz/Hassaas/naazuk/zuud rañj sensitiveness: n. His/zakaawat sensitivity: n. nazaakat senseless: a. bey KHud/bey ma^ni/uuT paTaañg senselessness: n. bad Hawaasi/bey waquufi/waaraftahgi sensual: a. nafs parast/nafsaani sensuality: n. âeSH/nafs parasti sent: a. ma^buus/rawaanah sent back: waapas kardah sent for: mañgwaana sentence: n. jumlah/ma^ni sententious: a. nasiiHat aameyz/pur maGHz sentient: a. aagaah/baa KHabar/waaqif sentience: n. aagaahi/baa KHabri/waaqfiyat sentiment: n. His/jazbah/raa'ey sentimental: a. Hassaas sentinel: n. chauki daar/paas baan sentry: n. chauki daar paas baan separate: v.t. alag karna/âlaaHedah karna/bachaana/ farq karna/juda karna/phaTkna separate: v.i. âlaaHedah hona/alag/alag alag raehna/ infiraadi/juda hona separate: a. âlaaHedah/alag/alag thalag/juda/parey separated: a. alag/âlaaHedah/juda/phuTkal/phuTkar/uchaaT separately: adv. alag alag/juda gaanah/juda juda separation: n. âlaaHedagi/chhuuT/faasilah/farq/fasl/ firaaq/furqat/hijr/judaa'i/tafsiil separator: n. faasil sept: n. baaRh/eHaatah septic: a. mawaad daar septuple: a. saat guna sepulchure: a. maqbrah sequacious: a. farmañ bardaar sequel: n. añjaam/natiijah/zael sequence: n. silsilah sequester: a. âlaaHedah karna/alag karna/zabt karna sequestered: a. âleHedah/alag seraglio: n. Haram sara serene: a. aasuudah/bey abr/KHaamosH serene: n. aasuudgi/KHaamoSHi sergeant: n. hawaldaar(m.) series: n. laR(f.)/satr(f.)/silsilah(m.)/taañta(m.) serious: a. faaSH/matiin/sañgiin/sañjiidah seriously: adv. sañjiidgi key sath/waaqe^i seriousness: n. mataanat(f.)/sañjiidagi(f.) sermon: n. KHutbah(m.)/wa^z(m.) servant: n. bañdah/HaaSHiyah bar daar/mulaazim/ namak KHwaar/naukar/naukar chaakar menial servant: n. chaakar(m.) serve: v.t. KHimdat karna/naukri karna/paani bharna servant(of God):n. âbd service: n. bañdagi/KHidmat/mulaazmat/naukri servile: a. GHulaamaanah/sitam rasiidah servility: n. GHulaami servitude: n. ûbuudiyat sesame seed: n. til set: v.t. jamaana/qaa'em karna/rakhna set: v.i. jamna/qaa'em hona set aside: v.t. baalaa'ey taaq rakhna/chhoRna/ âlaHedah karna setback: n. rukaawaaT(f.) set down: rakhna set fire: jalaana set off: v.t. raKHt e safar baañdhna set right: v.t. sañbhaalna set sail: lañgar uThaana settting: n. maa Haul(m.) settle: v.t. aabaad karna/chukaana/faeslah karna/ nabeyRna/taey karna settled: a. jama^ hu'a/faesal/muqarrar/muqarrar kardah/ muqarrar SHudah/qaraar/ta'ey/ rehaa'iSH paziir/taey SHudah/yak su settler: n. makiin/nau aabaad settlement: n. aabaadi(f.)/adaaegi(f.)/basti(f.)/faeslah(m.)/ jama^ bañdi/qaraar daad/rafa^(m.)/tasfiyah (new)settler: n. aabaad kaar seven: n. saat seventh: n. saatwaañ seventy: n. sattar several: a. chañd/ka'i/muta^ddid sever: v.t. alqat karna/kaaTna/naat toRna severed: a. juda/kaTa hu'a severe: a. bey tars/kaRa/kaThin/kaThor/saKHt severly: a. saKHti sey severeness: n. duruSHti/saKHti severity: n. duruSHti/saKHti/salaabat/SHiddat sew: v.t. baKHiyah karna/siina/silaana/ Taañkey lagaana sewage: a. gañd nikaasi sewer: n. bad rau naalah sewn: v.i. silna sever: v.t. alag karna/phaaRna several: a. ba^z/chañd/ka'i several times: a. ka'i baar sewer: n. naab daan sewing: n. silaa'i sex: n. jiñs/nar maadah sex-appeal: n. jiñsi kaSHiSH sexology: n. jiñsiyaat(f.) sexual: a. jiñsi/SHaehwaani sexual prowess: n. quuwat e mardumi(f.)/rujuliyat(f.) sexual desire: n. SHaehwat(f.) sexological: n. jiñsiyaat sey muta^alliq sexologist: n. maahir e jiñsiyat shabby: a. gañdah/faro maayah/KHasiis/mal gija shack: n. jhuggi shackle: n. bañdhan/hath kaRi/zañjiir shackle: v.t. hath kaRi lagaana/jakaRna/zañjiir Daalna shaddock: n. chakotrey ki eyk zaat shade: n. aaR/chhaa'oñ/par chhaa'iñ/par tau/saayah shadow: n. par chhaawaañ/par chhaa'iñ/saayah/zil shadowy: a. mubham shaft: n. tana shag: n. ujRey baal shake: v.t. hilaana/larzaana/phaR phaRaana shake: v.i. dahelna/hilna/kaañpna/larazna/thar tharaana shake off: v.t. piichha chuRaana shake up: v.t. Dhiila karna/hilaana ya milaana/ shaking: a. larazta hu'a/thar tharaata hu'a shaking: n. laGHziSH/larzah shallow: a. auchha/chhichhla/chhichhora/halka/hiich/ kam zarf sham: v.t. bañna/naKHrey dikhaana/ sham: a. ja^li/makkar/naqli shame: v.i. nazar churaana/SHarmaana Shame! intj. phiT shame: n. âar/faziiHat/Haya/jheyñp/KHajaalat/laaj/ leHaaz/nadaamat/nañg/paSHeymaani/ SHarm/SHarmiñdagi shameful: a. maeHjuub shameless: a. aabru baaKHtah/bey bey nañg o naam/baGHaerat/ Haya/bey SHarm/DhiiT shamelessly: adv. bey Hayaa'i sey/DhiTaa'i sey shamelessness: n. bey Hayaa'i/bey SHarmi/DhiTaa'i shank: n. piñDli(f.)/saaq shape: v.t. Dhaalna/SHakl deyna shape: n. Daul/dhaj/kaaya/paekar/qata^/ saaKHt/SHakl/suurat shapely: a. chhabiila/siDol share: v.t. baañTna/Hissah karna/paa'oñ biich meyñ hona share: n. baKHra/Hissah/paRta/patti/qismat/saajha share-holder: n. saajhi shared: a. muSHtarak sharing: n. taqsiim sharp: a. teyz/zaki sharp tongued: n. tarraar sharp-witted: a. zehiin sharpen: v.t. teyz karna sharpness: n. kaaT/kaa'iyaañ pan/teyzi sharpness(sword):n. aab shatter: v.t. paaSH paaSH karna/paarah paarah karna/ phoRna shattered: a. paaSH paaSH/TukRey TukRey shave: n. Hajaamat shave: v.t. KHat banaana/muuñDna shawl: n. doSHaalah(m.) she: pron. woh/yeh sheaf: n. gaDDi(f.) shear: v.t. kaaTna/katarna sheath: n. GHelaaf(m.)/KHol(m.)/miyaan(f.) sheathe: v.t. GHelaaf chaRhaana sheathed: a. baa niyaam/GHelaaf chaRha shebang: n. gaaRi/ghar/jhoñpRi/kamra/ maajra/mo^aamlah shed: v.t. giraana/utaarna shed: n. pañDaal sheen: a. chamkiila/KHuub suurat sheen: n. aab/chamak/raunaq/taabiSH sheep: n. bheyR sheer: a. sirf sheet: n. chaadar/par chah/warqah shelf: n. taaqchah shell: n. chhilka/KHol(m.)/parat(f.)/post shelter: v.t. aaR karna/panaah deyna shelter: n. aaR/aas/aasra/baseyra/oT/panaah/pardah/ saayah shelve: v.t. Daalna rakhna/taaq par rakhna shenanigan: n. chaal/kartab shepherd: n. charwaaha(m.)/gaDariya(m.)/raa^i(m.) shibboleth: n. imtiHaan(m.) shield: v.t. aaRey aana/bachaana/Dhaañkna/ Dhaañpna/Dhañkna shield: n. Dhaal/sipar shift: v.t. haTaana/khiskaana/phiraana/sarkaana shift: n. baari/raddah/tabdiili shine: v.t. chamkaana shine: v.i. chamakna/chiTakna/jhalakna shine: a. chamak/ujlaahaT shining: a. chamkiila/daraKH SHaañ/farozaañ/ GHarra/kuñdan/raKH SHaañ/roSHan/saaqib/ taabiñdah/ujla(m.)/ujli(f.) shining brightly:a. saaqib ship: n. jahaaz(m.)/kaSHti(f.)/markab(m.)/naa'o(f.)/ safiinah(m.) ship: v.t. bheyjna/rawaana karna ship builder: n. jahaaz saaz shipping: n. Hamal/jahaaz raani shipman: n. mallaaH/naa KHuda shipment: n. kheyp shirk: v.t. aaj kal karna/bahaanah karna/ jii churana/paehlu tihi karna shirt: n. kurta/qamiiz shiver: v.i. larazna/kaañpna/phuraeri leyna/ thar tharaana shiver: n. phuraeri shivering fit: n. jaaRa chaRhna shoal: n. machhliyoñ ka garoh/jhurmuT shoal: a. chichhla shock: n. dhachka(m.)/sadmah(m.) shod: a. na^l daar shoddy: a. bey huudah/ghaTiya/naqli shoddily: adv. ghaTiya tariiqey sey shoddiness: n. ghaTiya pan(m.) shoe: n. juuta/juuti(dim.)/paa poSH shoeblack: a. juutey chamkaaney waala shoelace: a. juutey ka tasmah shoemaker: n. juft saaz(m.)/mochi(m.) shoe-making: n. juft saazi(f.) shook up: a. dar ham/daehla hu'a/hila hu'a shoot: v.t. chhoRna/goli maarna/nikalna shoot: v.i. lagna shoot: n. añkhwa/SHikaar shooting-platform:n. machaan shop: v.t/i. KHariidna/KHariidaari karna/ sauda suluuf karna shop: n. dukaan/kaar KHaanah shopper: a. gaahak/KHariid kaar shopkeeper: n. banya/dukaan daar shoplifter: n. dukaan chor shopping: n. KHariid o faroKHt/KHariidaari/sauda suluuf shopping bag: n. KHariidari thaela shop-worn: n. ghisey piTey alfaaz shore: n. kinaarah/lab/saaHil shore: n. aasra/sahaara/Teyk/Teykan short: a. chhoTa/kotaah/muKHtasar/ past qaamat short: adv. achaanak/yak dam short: v.t. dhoka deyna short in height:a. baaliSHtiya(m.)/pastah qad(m.) short sighted: a. âaqibat naa añdeySH short story: n. afsaanah short term: muKHtasar ul muddati shortage: n. fuqdaan/kami(f.)/qaHet(m.)/qillat shortchange: v.t. dhak deyna/dhoka deyna shortcoming: n. kami/KHaami/KHaraabi/nuqs shortcut: n. aasaan raah/chhoTa raastah shorten: v.t. chhoTa karna/ghaTa deyna/muKHtasar karna shorten: v.i. ghaTna/kam hona shortly: adv. jald hi/muKHtasaran shortness: n. chhoTa pan/iKHtesaar/tañgi shortish: a. chhoTa sa/nañnha sa/zara sa shot: n. baari/dhamaaka/goli/niSHaanchi/kaar tuus small shot: n. chharra(m.) should: aux.v. chaahi'ey shoulder: n. SHaanah shoulder to shoulder: SHaanah bah SHaanah shout: v.t/i. aawaaz deyna/aawaaz lagaana/chiiKHna/ DapaTna/lalkaarna shout: n. chiiKH/kilkaari/lalkaar/pukaar shove: v.t. dhakeylna/Theylna shove: n. dhakka(m.)/zor(m.) shovel: n. beylchah show: v.t. dikhaana/nikaalna/peySH karna/zaahir karna show: v.i. dikhna/jalwah dikhaana/nazar aana show: n. aab taab/dikhaawa/jalwah dikhaa'i/namuud/ numaa'iSH/tamaaSHa/tum taraaq/zaahir daari show airs: v.t. naKHrey dikhaana show off: n. dikhaawa/SHeyKHi baaz show off: v.t. SHeyKHi baghaarna shower: n. chhiiñTa/fauwaarah/halki baariSH shower: v.t. nichhaawar karna showiness: n. rañgiini(f.) showing: n. dikhaa'i/numaa'iSH showingly: adv. uupar uupar sey showdown: n. aamna saamna/baa hami Takraa'o showman: n. tamaaSHah kaar showy: n. bhaRkiila/chhichhora/dikhaawaTi/duna saaz/ kaj kalaah/numaa'iSHi/rañg daar/zaahir daar shrewd: a. ghaag/pakka/siyaana/zehiin shrewdness: n. zehaanat shriek: n. chiiKH pukaar shriek: v.t. chiiKHna/chil chilaana/kuukna shrift: n. nijaat shrill: n. kaTeyli/teykhi/teyz shrimp: n. bauna/podna/jhiiñga machhli shrine: n. dar gaah/mazaar shrink: v.t. pichkaana/sukeyRna shrink: v.i. ghaTna/pichakna/simaTna/sukaRna shrivel: v.i. simaTna shrivelled: a. suukha shroud: n. kafan shrub: n. pauda/jhaaRi shrug: v.t. kañdh uchkaana shrug off: nazar añdaaz karna/parwaah nah karna shuck: n. aKHroT ka chhilka(m.) shudder: v.i. kap kapaana/phuraeri leyna shudder: n. phuraeri shuffle: v.t. gaD maD karna shun: v.t. jaan bachaana/khichna/panaah maañgna shut: a. bañd shut: v.t. bañd karna/paaTna shutdown: a. apni lapeyt meyñ ley leyna/chhha jaana/ Dahk leyna shut out: a. âlaaHedah shutter: n. palla/paT shy: a. lajiila/SHarmiila(m.)/SHarmiili(f.) shyer: n. jheyñpu/SHarmiila shyly: adv. jheyñptey hu'ey Shylock: n. saffaak aur sañg dil suud KHor shyness: n. Haya(f.)/jheyñp/jhijhak/leHaaz/ SHarm(f.) sibilant: a. safiiri/siskaari sick: a. bey zaar/biimaar sickened: a. biimaar kya hu'a/uktaaya sickeningly: adv. uktaahaT sey sickle: n. daraañti/hañsiya sickness: n. biimaari/kasaala/kasl/KHastahgi/ marz/rog sickly: a. bii maar/kam zor/niDhaal/paZ murdah/rogi side: n. alañg/baGHal/goSHah/jaanib/jañbah/kañni/ kinaarah/kona/paehlu/ruKH/samt/su/taraf side by side: SHaanah bah SHaanah side: v.t. Hemaayet karna/taraf daari karna side with: leHaaz karna side effects: n. zimni asraat side kick: n. gaehra yaar/har dam ka saathi/lañgoTiya sideswipe: a. naGHli zarb sidle: v.i. dubak kar chalna sidle: n. tirchhi chaal siege: n. gheyra/Hisaar/mohaasara/naakah bañdi sierra: n. pahaaRi silsilah siesta: n. qaeluulah sieve: n. chhalni siffle: v.i. siiTi bajna/sun sunaana sift: v.t. chhaañna/chhaan biin karna sift(grain): v.t. pachhoRna/phaTakna sifting: n. phaTkan sigh: v.t. aaheyñ nikalna/saañs bharna/siski bharna sigh: n. aah(f.)/haa'ey(f.)/saañs(f.) sight: n. basar/diidaar/mañzar/muSHaahidah/ nazar/nazzaarah/nigaah/numaa'iSH sign: n. âlaamat/asar/dalaalat/iima/iSHaarah/niSHaan/ niSHaani/patah/paehchaan/suraaGH(m.) signs: n. aasaar signal: n. iSHaarah/niSHaan signature: n. dast KHat/imza signatory: n. dast KHat karney waala signet: n. chhoTi mohar/muñdri signify: v.t. iSHaarah karna/matlab bañna significance: n. ma^ni significant: a. aehm/ma^ni KHeyz significaion: n. aehmiyat/mafhuum/muraad silence: v.t. chup karaana/KHaamoSH karna/qaa'el karna silence! intj KHaa moSH silence: n. KHaa moSHi/sañnaaTa/sukuut silenced: a. laa jawaab silencing: a. qaate^ silent: a. chup/gum sum/KHaa moSH/patthar/saakit silently: adv. añdar hi añdar/chup chaap/KHaamoSHi sey silhouette: n. aadha chehra silk: n. Hariir(m.)/reySHam(f.) silken: a. reySHmi silky: a. chikna/naazuk/reySHmi silly: a. bachkaana/buddhu/paagal/pagloT silt: v.t. gaad sey bhar jaana silver: n. chaañdi/nuqrah/siim silver-foil: n. chaañdi ka waraq silver-leaf: n. chaañdi ka waraq silvery: a. burraaq/nuqrah'i/rupaehla/siimiiñ simian: n. bañdar jaesa similar: a. ham SHakl/jaesa/maaniñd/misl/mutaabiq/ yaksaañ similarity: n. SHabaahat(f.) simile: a. taSHbiih(f.)/misaal(f.) similitude: n. misaal(f.)/muSHaabehat(f.) simmer: v.i. halkey halkey ubalna/sañsanaana simmering: n. sañsanaahaT(f.) simper: v.i. muskuraana simper: n. khisyaa'i hañsi simple: a. âam faehm/fariSHtah/kora/neyk/saadah/ saliis/siidha simpleton: n. gaa'udi/poñga/saadah lauH simplicity: n. bey saaKHtahgi/saadah pan/saadgi/salaasat simply: adv. faqat simulacrum: n. namuud naak/suuraat e KHayaali simultaneous: a. bayak waqt/ham zamaan simultaneously: adv. saath hi saath simulation: a. banaawaT/behruup/ja^l saazi/naql sin: n. âzaab/îsyaan/fisq/gunaah/jurm/ paap/qusuur since: conj. chuuñ keh/jab sey sincere: a. âadil/bey riya/KHaer añdeySH/muKHlis/pakka/ raasiKH/saadah/sachcha/wafa daar sincerely: adv. bey riyaa'i sey/muKHlis sey/sidq e dil sey sincerity: n. bey riyaa'i/eKHlaas/KHuluus/muKHlisi/saadgi/ sidq e dil sinew: n. rag(f.) sinful: a. faajir(m.)/faajirah(f.)/gunaah gaar/ siyaah kaar sing: v.t. gaana gaana singing: n. gaana/tarañnum singe: v.t. jhulsaana singer: n. gawa'iya/muGHni single: a. akeyla/chhaRa/GHaer SHaadi SHudah/mujarrad/ muñfarid/phuT/phuTkal/phuTkar/tanha/ waaHid/yagaanah/yakta singly: adv. fardan fardan singular: a. anokha/GHaer ma^muuli/naadir/tanha/waaHid/ yagaanah singularity: n. nudrat(f.)/waeHdaaniyat(f.) Sinic: a. chiini sink: v.t. Dubona/gaaRna sink: v.i. baeThna/Duubna/gaRna sinkhole: n. gaRha(m.) sinner: n. âasi/aasim/faajir(m.)/faajirah(f.)/faasiq/ gunaah gaar/paapi sip: v.t. chuski leyna/chuski ley kar piina sip: n. chuski sir! intj. Hazrat/janaab/saaHab sirocco: n. samuum sister: n. bahen/ham SHiirah/KHwaahar sit: v.i. baeThna/daraaz hona/paRna/taSHriif sit in: n. dharna sitting: a. naSHiin sitting: n. baeThak situated: a. waaqe^ situation: n. Haal(m.)/kaefiyat(f.)/mauqa^h(m.)/ suurat e Haal(f.)/waza^(f.)/zabaan e Haal(m.) six: n. chheh/SHaSH sixteen: n. solah sixteenth: n. solhwaañ sixth: a. chhaTa/SHaSHum size: n. Diil/naap/qad sizable: a. KHasa baRa skein: n. aañTi/gola/gutthi/lachha skeleton: n. Dhaañcha/pañjar(m.)/haaR/haekal(m.) skeet: v.t. teyz Harkat karna sketch: n. heywla/KHaakah/naqSHah sketch: v.t. KHaakah banaana/taraH uRaana/taswiir banaana sketchy: a. naaqis/satHi skewer: n. siiKH(f.) skiff: n. Doñgi(f.) skill: n. daKHl/Hikmat/Hirfat/hunar/jugat/kaari gari/ kartab/kasab/leyaaqat/mahaarat/saliiqah skilled: a. Haawi/laa'eq/maahir/sughaR skillfull: a. saliiqah mañd/sughaR skillfulness: n. sughRaapa skillet: n. tawa skimp: v.t. naa kaafi/qaliil skin: v.t. chamRi udheyRna/khaal utaarna skin: n. chamRa/chhilka/chirm/jild/khaal/post skinny: a. jildi/laaGHir/naHiif skip: v.i. kuudna/phudakna skirmish: n. haatha paa'i/jhaRap/laR jhagaR skirt: n. daaman/palley/saayah skittish: a. Dag mag/subuk sar skull: n. kaasah e sar/khopRi sky: n. aasmaan(m.)/charKH(m.)/falak(m.) skylight: n. roSHan daan(m.) slabber: v.i. raal baehna slack: a. Dhiila/jhola/maddham/phus phusa/sust slackness: n. Dhiil slake: v.t. bhigona/bujhaana/rok thaam karna slain: a. kuSHtah/mara/maqtuul/qatl SHudah slam: v.t. dey maarna/pheyñkna slam: n. baazi(f.)/goT(f.) slammer: n. Hawaalaat/qaed KHaanah slander: v.t. ruswa karna slander: n. ehaanat/hatak/ukhaaR pachhaaR slanderous: a. ehaanat aameyz slang: a. mubtazil slant: a. Dhalwaan slanting: a. aaRa(m.)/aaRi(f.)/Dhalwaan slap: v.t. chapat rasiid karna/haath maarna/ thappaR lagaana slap: n. chaañTa/haath/tamaañchah/thappaR slash: n. kaaT slate: v.t. bura bhala kaehna/KHuub piiTna/rageydna slaughter: v.t. ghamsaan/halaak karna/zabaH karna slaughter: n. halaakat/KHuun/kuSHt o KHuun/zabaH slaughter house:n. kameylah/mazbaH/mazbaH KHaanah slave: n. âbd/bañdah/GHulaam slave girl: n. baañdi slave market: n. naKHaas slavery: n. GHulaami/maeHkuumi/maeHkuumiyat slaver: n. muñ sey baehti raal slaver: v.i. juuti chukna/raal Tapakna slavish: a. adna/pur muSHaqqat slavishly: adv. meHnat sey slay: v.t. lahu meyn haath rañgna/maar Daalna/ qatl karna slaying: n. qatl(m.) sleazy: a. phus phusa sledgehammer: n. hatauRa/maar tol sleight: n. SHo^badah sleight of hand:n. hath pheyri/kartab sleek: a. chamak daar/chikna sleep: n. niiñd/KHwaab sleep: v.i. lambi taañna/sona/paRna sleep: v.t. sulaana sleepless: a. bey daar sleepy: a. KHwaab aaluudah sleet: n. barf daar baariSH/oley daar baariSH sleeve: n. aastiin slender: a. baariik/dubla/gul añdaam/naazuk sleuth: n. suraaGH rasaañ slew: v/i. chakkar deyna/ghamaana/palTa deyna slew: n. chakkar/ghamaa'i/palTa/peych slick: v.t. chaaTna slick: a. chaalaak/chamkiila/chikna/ mañjha hu'a/hoSHiyaar slickness: n. chiknaahaT/phislan slicking: n. chaTaa'i(f.) slice: n. laKHt/phaañk/qaaSH/qatlah sliced: a. qaaSH qaaSH slide: v.t. khiskaana/phislaana/rapTaana slide: v.i. khisakna/phisalna/rapaTna slight: a. bey wuq^at/dhiima/KHafiif/qaliil/thoRa sa slightest: a. zara saa bhi slightly: adv. thoRa sa slim: v.i. wazan kam karna slim: a. naaz niin/naazuk/patla dubla slime: n. kiichaR/gaad/raqiiq slime: v.t. lutheyR deyna slink away: v.t. kaTna/katraana/raastah katraana slip: v.i. khiskana/laGHziSH karna/phisalna/rapaTna slip: v.t. khiskaana/phislaana/rapTaana slip: n. KHata/khoT/laGHziSH/parchah/ parchi(dim.)/phislan slippage: n. khisak/laGHziSH/sarak slipper: n. juuti(dim.)/paezaar slipperiness: n. phislan(f.)/rapaT(m.) slippery: a. chikna/kachcha/phisal waan slipping: n. laGHziSH slit: a. chaak/phaTa slit: v.t. chaak karna slit: n. jhiri/SHigaaf slither: n. GHalti karna/laGHiziSH karna slogan: n. na^rah sloganeer: n. na^rah zan slope: n. Dhaal/Dhalaan sloping: a. Dhalwaan sloth: n. alkasi/kaahili/susti slothful: a. aaraam pasañd/dhiila/sust slouch: n. bey Dhab/maryal slouch: v.i. jhukna slouchy: a. Dheela Dhaala slough: n. dal dal(f.) sloven: a. Dhiila slovenly: a. dehqaani/Dhiila/phuu'aR slovenly: adv. Dhiila slow: a. aahistah/Dhiila/dhiima/ kaahil/maddham/sust slowly: adv. aatey aatey/aatey jaatey/aahistah/ raftah raftah slowness: n. aahistagi/Dhiila pan/susti slug: n. Dhiila Dhaala/sust moTa slugfest: n. dañg fasaad/maar piiT sluggish: a. faatir/sust sluggishness: n. aalkasi(f.)/kaahili(f.)/sahel añgaari(f.) sluice: n. aab bañd slumber: n. GHaflat slump: n. kasaad slump of the market:n. kasaad baazaari sly: a. baañka/siyaana slyness: n. kaaT phaañs smacking: a. KHuSH gawaar small: a. chhoTa/KHurd/kotaah/qaliil/saGHiir/thoRa smallish: a. chhoTa/moTa smallness: n. chhoTaa'i smart: a. chaalaak/chaaq/naweyla/phurtiila/ SHaatir/teykha(m.)/teykhi(f.)/teyz smarten: v.t. teyz bañna smartness: n. baañl pan(m.)/KHuSH libaasi(f.) smash: v.t. bar baad karna/chuur chuur karna smasher: n. zaarib smashing beauty:n. paTaaKHa(m.) smattering: n. waajibi sa îlm smear: v.t. saañna smell: v.t. suuñghna smell: n. baas(f.)/KHuSH bu(f.)/mahek(f.) smell the rat: maatha Thanakna smelt: v.t. dhaat pighlaana smile: v.i. muskaana/muskuraana smile: n. ibtesaam/muskura haT/tabassum smiling: a. mutabassim smiling: n. muskuraahaT(f.) smiling: a. KHañdaañ smirch: n. kasaafat/nañg smirk: n. bey waquuf aanah hañsi(f.) smite: v.t. maarna/piiTna/zaliil karna smitten: a. giraftaar/maara/majbuur/majruuH smoke: n. dhu'aañ smoke: v.i. noSH karna/piina smoke: v.t. dhuuni deyna smoky: a. dhuaa'ñ daar smolder: v.t. sulagna smoldering: a. sulgta smooth: a. chikna/ham waar/saliis/sapaaT smoothen: v.t. jhol nikaalna smoothness: n. chikna pan/malaasat/narmi/ rawaañgi/safaa'i smother: v.t. chhupaana/dabaana/gala ghuuTna smouch: v.t. churaana/maar leyna smoulder: v.i. kajlaana smudge: n. dhabba smudge: v.t. dhabbey daar karna/gaña karna smug: a. chikna smug: v.t. qabzah karna smuggler: n. qachaaqchi smuggling: n. naa jaa'ez dar aamad bar aamad smuggle: n. lipaTna/pyaar karna smut: n. GHaliiz guftugu/kaala dhaabah/kaalik snag: n. aTak/gaañTh snake: n. saañp snake charmer: n. madaari(m.)/sapeyra(m.) snakeskin: n. saañp ka chamRa snake: v.i. reyñgna snake: v.t. ghasiiTna snap: v.t. jhapaT kar kaaTna snap: v.i. choT kasna/lapakna/yak bah yak TuuTna snap of the fingers: chuTki(f.) (to be)snared: phañsna snare: v.t. daam meyñ laana/Dora/Dori/ jaal meyñ phaañsna/phañdey meyñ laana snare: n. daam/jaal/phañda/phisal phañda snarl: n. gaañTh/girah/gutthi snarl: v.t. uljhaana snarly: a. chiR ciRa/jhalla snatch: v.t. chhiiñna/jhapaT leyna/khasoTna/ lapakna/nochna snatching: n. chiina jhapTi(f.) sneak in: chori chhupey ghusna sneaker: a. chori chhupey kaam karney waala sneaky: a. dhoka deyney waala sneer: v.t. muñnh chiRhaana/tañz karna sneering: n. jali kaTi(f.) sneeringly: adv. tañzan sneeze: n. chhiiñk(f.) sneeze: v.i. chhiiñkna snicker: v.t. muñh dabaa kar hañsna snide: a. naa gawaar/zaliil sniffle: n. zukaam(m. sniper: n. chhup kar goli chalaaney waala snippet: n. chhilan/chhoTi si chiiz/dhajji/katran snitch: n. muKHbir snob: a. maGHruur snobbism: n. ghamañDi/GHuruur snoop: n. jaasuus snoop: v.t. taak jhaañk karna snooping: n. jaasuusi/taak jhaañk snoot: n. naak(f. snooty: a. Heqaarat aameyz/maGHruur snore: v.i. KHarraaTey leyna snoring: n. KHarraTa(m.) snort: v.i. KHarraaTey leyna snort: n. KHarraTa(m.) snot: n. naak/kamiinah snotty: a. nak chaRha snow: n. barf(f.) snub: v.t. DapaTna/jhiRakna snub: n. DaañT/jhiRki so: adv. pas/phir/to so called: naam nihaad so far as possible: Hatt ul imkaan so long as: adv. jab tak so that: adv. taa keh soaking: a. jaazib soaking wet: n. SHara bor/tar ba tar soap: n. saabun soar: v.t. chaRhna sob: n. subki sob: v.t. subkiyaañ leyna/siski bharna sobbing: n. siski sober: a. sañjiidah sobriety: n. mataanat(f.)/sañjiidgi(f.) social: a. majlisi/mo^aSHrati/samaaji/yaar baaSH socialism: n. iSHtiraakiyat(f.) socially: adv. mo^aaSHirati taur par societal: a. mo^aaSHirat ka society: n. añjuman/jamaa^at/mo^aaSHrah/samaaj/soHbat socks: n. jurraab(m.)mozah(m.) soft: a. ghula/gudaaz/halka phulka/komal/loch daar/ mulaa'em/narm/pich picha/pilpila/pola soft sore: a. figaar soften: v.t. galaana softness: n. gudaaz/loch/mulaa'emiyat/narmi soil: n. miTTi/zamiin soil: n. gañdagi/GHalaazat/gobar/najaasat soiled: a. gañda solace: v.i. GHam GHalat karna solace: v.t. aas deyna/Dhaaras deyna solace: a. Dhaaras solar: a. aaftaabi/dhuup ka/KHaawari/SHamsi (to be)sold: bikna/bikwaana solder: v.t. jhaalna soldering: n. joR(m.) soldier: n. âskari/fauji/laSHkari/sipaahi soldiery: n. sipaahi dastah sole: a. yagaanah solely: adv. bila SHirkat/faqat/maeHz/saraa sar solemn: a. matiin/sañjiidah solemnity: n. mataanat(f.)/sañjiidagi(f.)/waqaar(m.) solicit: v.t. maañgna/samajat karna/talab karna solicitation: n. ârz/ilitija/samaajat(f.)/talab(f.) solicitor: n. muKHtaar solicitude: n. aarzu(f.)/fikr(f.)/KHad SHah(m.) solid: a. kaThor/matiin/pakka/puKHtah/raasiKH/ saabit/Thos/ustuwaar solidify: v.t. peywast karna solidity: a. dal(m.)/mataanat(f.) soliloquy: n. KHud kalaami solitary: a. akeyla/âlaaHedah/alag/chhaRa/mujarrad/ tanha/waaHid solitude: n. KHalwat(f.) solution: n. Hal(m.) solve: v.t. Hal karna/suljhaana solve: v.i. sulajhna solvent: n. galaawaT some: a. ba^z/chañd/ka'i/kisi/ko'i/ kuchh/thoRa somebody: pron. ko'i someone: pron. ko'i somersault: n. qala baazi(f.) something: n. kuchh sometime: adv. kabhi sometimes: adv. kabhi kabhi somewhat: adv. kisi qadr/kuchh/kuchh kuchh/qadr e qaliil somewhere: adv. kahiiñ son: n. aulaad/beyTa/farzañd/ibn/jaaya/KHalaf/ laal/laKHt e jigar/pisar/puut (dutiful)son: n. supuut song: n. gaana/giit/naGHmah/tarañnum/zamzamah sons: n. abnaa'/aulaadeyñ/beyTey sonorant: n. pur sada sonorous: a. bulañd saut soon: adv. âñqariib/fauran/jald sooner: a. aur jald soothe: v.t. thap thapaana soothing: a. dil nawaaz/sukuun deyney waala sooth-sayer: n. ojha/kaahin(m.)/kaahinah(f.) sop: n. kiichaR/luqmah/tama^ sophisticated: a. pur takalluf/saaKHtah sophistry: n. hath kañDa/jul soporific: a. KHwaab aaluudah sorcerer: n. jaadu gar/ojha/saaHir/siyaana sorceress: n. jaadu garni sordid: a. faro maayah/GHaliiz/KHasiis sore: n. ghaa'o/jaraH/zaKHm sore: a. zaKHmi soreness: n. kabiidagi sorghum: n. juaar(f.) sorrow: n. afsos/añdoh/dard(poet.)/GHam/hiraas/Huzn/ qalaq(m.)/rañj(m.)/sog(m.)/taassuf(m.) (without)sorrow:a. bey GHam sorrows: n. Huzn(m.) sorrowful: a. aazurdah dil/afsos naak/añdoh naak/GHam giin/ Haziiñ/KHastah/maluul/mutaa'ssif/sog waar/ uchaaT/udaas sorry: a. afsos zadah/rañjiidah/SHarmiñdah sort: n. nau^/qabiil(m.)/qism/SHiq/sinf sough: v.t. saa'eñ saa'eñ karna soul: n. aatma/dil/jaan/jii/jigar/qalb/ruuH soulless: a. bey jaan/bey jazbah/bey ruuH sound: v.i. bajna sound: n. aawaaz/nida sound: a. durust/saabit/saalim/saaleH/saHiiH/ûmdah soundless: a. bey aawaaz/saakit soundness: n. durusti(f.) soup: n. aab joSH(m.)/aaSH(m.)/SHorba(m.) sour: a. khaTTa source: n. asl/ghar/maaKHaz/maKHraj/sar chaSHmah sourness: n. khaTaas south: n. junuub southern: n. junuubi souvenir: n. niSHaani/yaad gaar sovereign: n. farmañ rawa/Hukm raan/paad SHaah/sultaan sovereignty: n. KHud muKHtaari/mutlaq ul ânaani/ reyaasat/saltanat sow: v.t. bona sow: n. suu'arni space: n. ârsah(m.)/faasilah(m.)/ghar(m.)/jagah(f.)/ khapat(f.)/makaan(m.)/masaafat(f.)/ samaa'i(f.)/wus^at(f.) spacious: n. faraaKH/kusHaadah/wasii^ spaciousness: n. kuSHaadagi/tausii^ spackle: n. leyp spade: n. beyl/beylchah span: n. kuSHaadagi spangle: n. chamki(f.) spank: v.t. thappaR maarna spare: v.t. bachaana/chhoRna spare: n. faaltu/kotal spare part: n. purzah spark: n. chiñgaari/par kaalah/patañga/SHaraarah sparkling: a. taabiñdah/taab naak/ujaagar sparse: a. chhidra/kam/qaliil spasm: n. aeñThan(f.) spat: n. tu tu maeñ maeñ spat: v.t. jhagaRna/thappaR marna spate: n. baaRh/sael aab spatter: v.t. bikheyrna/phaelaana spattering: n. chañd buuñdeyñ spatula: n. Dauwa/kaf giir spawn: n. atfaal/nasl/paud speak: v.i. alfaaz ada karna/bolna/lab hilaana/ lab kholna/zabaan kholna speak: v.t. bolna/e^laan karna/izhaar karna/kaehna/ zikr karna speak: n. boli speak harshly: Tarraana speak out: v.t. muñh kholna/zabaan kholna speaker: n. mutakallim(m.) speaking: a. bolta/goya/mutakallim spear: n. neyzah spearhead: n. sinaan special: a. KHaas/maKHsuus species: n. jiñs/nau^/qism/sinf specific: a. KHaas specifically: a. bil KHusuus specification: n. nau^iyat/tafsiil specified: a. maKHsuus specimen: n. baañgi(f.)/namuunah(m.)/misaal(f.) specious: a. saHiiH/zahiran durust speck: n. chitti/daaGH/phuTki/nuqtah/zarrah speckled: a. chitti daar spectacle: n. mañzar/numaa'iSH/tamaaSHah spectacles: n. âenak/chaSHmah spectacular: a. pur tamaaSHah spectator: n. tamaaSHaa'i spectre: n. îfriit speculation: n. saTTa speech: n. bayaan/boli/guftaar/guftgu/kalaam/ KHitaab/nutq/taqriir/suKHan/zabaan speech impediment:n. luknat speechless: a. bey zabaan/chup chup (rendered)speechless:a. laa jawaab karna speed: n. jaldi/raftaar/sur^at/tarraari/teyzi/ûjlat speedy: a. âajil/jald/teyz raftaar spell: v.t. hijjey karna spell: n. faal/jaadu/paRhañt spellbound: a. maeHsuur spelling: n. hijja(m.) spend: v.t. basar karna/KHarch karna/guzaarna spend wildly: luTaana spending: n. basar/KHarch(m.) spending(time): a. basar spendthrift: n. fuzuul KHarch(m.)/masduud(m.) spendthrift: a. fuzuul KHarch/masduud spew: v.t. qaey karna spew: n. qaey sphere: n. kurrah spice: n. masaalah spices: n. kiraana spicy: a. chaT paTa/teykha(m.)/teykhi(f.)/teyz spider: n. makRi(f.) spigot: n. ToñTi spike: n. kiil(f.)/meyKH(f.)/tiili spike fiddle: n. chikaara spiky: a. nokiili spill: v.t. bar baad karna/giraana/pheyñkna/ zaa'e^ karna spill: v.i. Dhalkaana spin: v.t. charKHah kaatna/ghamaana/kaatna/pheyrna spinach: n. paalak spinal marrow: n. Haraam maGHz(m.) spindle: n. duuk/phirki spine: n. riiRh(f.) spinner: n. kaatney waala spinning: n. kataa'i spinning wheel: n. charKHah(m.) spirit: n. âraq/Hausalah/himmat/jaan/jii/kaleyjah/ nafs/ruuH spiritlessness: n. iñkisaar spiritual: a. diini/GHaer maaddi/ruuHi/ruuHaani spirituality: n. ruuHaaniyat spirits: n. baadah spiritedness: n. joSH/KHuSH dili/ziñdah dili spit: n. siiKH spit: v.t. pirona spit: v.t. ugalna spit: v.i. thuukna spit: n. raal(f.)/thuuk(m.) spite: n. âdaawat/Daah/jalaapa/kiinah/raSHk spiteful: a. kiinah par war/khoTa spittle: n. kaf/raal/thuuk spittoon: n. piik daan/thuuk daan splash: n. chhiiñTa/pich pich spleen: n. tiHaal splendid: a. âali SHaan/âziim/âziim uSH SHaan/roSHan/ saaqib/SHaan daar/ujaagar/waah splendour: n. aab/aab o rañg/aab o taab/aan baan/chamak damak/ faroz/jalaal/par tau/taabiSH/ThaaTh/ziya splinter: n. phaañs split: v.t. phaaRna/phoRna split: v.i. khilna/masakna/phuuTna split: n. darz(f.)/huuT(f.)/ohooT(f.)/SHaq(f.)/SHigaaf(m.) split: a. dariidah/phaTa hu'a splurge: n. asraaf/dikhaawa/namuud splutter: v.i. chhiiñTey bikharna/qatrey phaelna spoil: n. luuT/maal e GHaniimat spoil: v.t. bigaaRna/KHaraab karna/kirkira karna spoil: v.i. bigaRna/KHaraab hona spoiled: a. bar baad/bigRa/KHaraab/tabaah/zaae^ spoiler: n. dar añdaaz spoilt: a. kirkira spoke: n. arra/tiili spoken: a. zabaani spokesman: n. tarjumaan sponge: n. asfañj sponger: n. muft KHor/tuafaeli/tufaelya spongy: a. phus phusa/pola sponsor: n. kafiil/zaamin spontaneity: n. bar jastahgi/bey saKHtahgi spontaneous: a. bey saaKHtah spontaneously: adv. barf mala/bey saaKHtah/fil badiih/ KHud ba KHud spoof: n. dhoka/fareyb/SHaraarat aameyz jhaañsa spook: n. bhuut/ham zaad/pariit spook: v.t. bhagdaR mahcaa deyna/chauñkaa deyna/ Daraa deyna spooky: a. bhayaanak/pu aaseyb spoon: n. chamchah/chamchi(dim.) sporadic: a. bikhra/ikka dukka/kabhi kabhaar/SHaaz sport: v.i. kheylna sport: n. baazi/baazi chah/kheyl/tamaaSHah sportful: a. SHoKH/tafriiHi sportive: a. albeyla/khilaaRi/warziSHi sportsman: n. khilaaRi sportsmanlike: n. jawaañ mard sportmanship: n. mardaañgi/warziSH kaari sporty: a. warziSHi spot: n. chitti/daaGH/dhabba/nuqtah/phuTki/Tiika spotted: n. chitti daar spotted deer: n. chiital spotless: a. bey daaGH/paak spouse: n. zauj spousal: n. nikaaH/SHaadi spout: n. par naala sprawl: v.i. loTna spray: n. phuaar spray: n. SHaaKH spread: v.t. bikheyrna/farSH bichhaana/phaelaana/ pasaarna spread: v.i. bikharna/phaelna spread: n. gheyr/phaelaa'o/wus^at spread a net: Dorey Daalna/jaal phaelaana spread out: a. mabsuut spree: n. naa'o noSHi/uchhal kuud spree: v.t. naa'o noSHi karna sprightly: a. albeyla/chhabiila/teykha(m.)/teykhi(f.) spring: v.i. lachakna/lapakna/phaTna/uchhalna/ wujuud meyñ aana spring: n. âen/bahaar/chaSHmah/kamaan/rabii^/ sar chaSHmah/sota (early)spring: n. nau bahaar springing: n. jaulaañ springy: a. lachak daar sprinkle: v.t. barakna/chhiRakna/thoRa thoRa bikheyrna sprinkling: n. qatroñ ka chhiRkaa'o sprint: n. chhoTi si dauR sprout: v.t. añkhwa nikaalna/kich kichaana/ lagna/phuuTna/ugna sprout: n. añkhwa/kalla/SHaaKHsaanah spruced: a. aaraastah/bana Thana/chheyl chhabeyla/ nak chaRha/paakiizah spruce: n. sanobar(m.) spry: a. chust/phurtiila/teyz spume: n. jhaag/pheyñd spume: v.t. jhaag nikalna spunk: n. baa himmat/dileyr/teyz spunk: v.i. aag pakaRna/jalna spunkey: a. baa himmat/dileyr/jii daar/jiiwaT/joSHiila spunkiness: n. jii daari spur: v.t. eyR lagaana/cheyRna spurious: a. baatil/dhoka baaz/fareybi/ja^li/jhuuTa/ khoTa/na jaa'ez/naqli spurn: v.t. laat maarna/mustarad karna/rad karna/ Thukra deyna spurning: n. tauhiin aameyz suluuk sputum: n. thuuk(m.) spy: n. goyañdah(m.)/jaasuus(m.)/muKHbir(m.) spy: v.t. jaasuusi karna/muKHbiri karna/ suraaGH rasaani karna spying: n. muKHbiri(f.)/suraaGH rasaani(f.) spyglass: n. chhoTi duur biin(f.) squab: a. bhadda/moTa/nau KHeyz/SHarmiila squabash: v.t. chuur chuur karna/kuchalna squabble: v.i. jhagRa karna/tu tu maeñ maeñ karna squabble: n. jhagRa/kil kil/tu tu maeñ maeñ squadron(of cavalry):n. risaalah squalid: n. gañdah/GHaliiz/najis squalor: n. bad baKHti/gañdigi squander: v.t. alalley talalley karna/pheyñkna squander: n. asraaf/fuzuul KHarchi square: n. chau kor/chauk/murabba^ square root: n. jazar(m.) squash: n. Halwah kaddu/peyTha squash: v.t. guuda bana deyna/kuchalna squashed: a. pichchi squat: v.i. naa jaa'ez qabzah karna/phaskaRi maarna squatting: n. phaskaRa squeal: v.i. chiiKHna squeal: n. chiiKH squeamish: a. baa Hayaa/bey mael squeeze: v.t. daabna/dabochna/masalna/nichoRna squeezing: n. faSHaar(m.)/masaas(m.) squib: n. chhachhuñdar(f.) squid: n. qiir maahi squint: a. aaRa pan/munHarif squint: n. bheyñga pan/jhaañk/nazar/tirchhi nazar squirm: v.t. chaal baazi karna/kulbulaana squirrel: n. gilaehri squirt: n. pich kaari(f.) squirt: v.t. pich kaari maarna squirting: n. phuuT(f.) squish: v.t. kuchalna/masalna stab: v.t. zaKHmi karna stabile: a. jama hu'a/mazbuut/saabit stability: n. isteHkaam/mazbuuti/sabaat stabilise: v.t. puKHtah karna stabilisation: n. isteHkaam(m.) stable: a. mustaeHkam stack: n. añbaar staff: n. âmlah(m.)/DañDi(f.)/jariib(f.)/khamba(m.) stage: n. chabuutrah/marHalah stagger: v.t. Dag magaana/laR khaRaana/paa'oñ Dag magaana stagnant: a. faasid/qaa'em/saakin staid: a. sañjiidah stain: v.t. daaGH lagaana/dhabba lagaana/rañgna stain: n. chhiiñT()f./chitti(f.)/daaGH(f.)/dhabba(m.)/ faziiHat(f.)/phuTki(f.) stained: a. daaGH daar/rañga staircase: n. siiRhi/ziinah stake: n. khamba stake: v.t. jhoñk deyna/SHart lagaana stake: n. baazi/en^aam/SHart stakeholder: n. SHarti raqam bardaar stale: a. baasi/puraana stale: n. bahaanah stale: n. ghoRey ka peySH aab stale: v.i. muutna stale: n. hattha/SHaaKH stalk: n. akaR chaal stalk: n. DañThal(f.)/karbi/SHaaKH(m.) stalkless: a. bila DañThal/bey DañDi stall: n. astabal/paa'ey gaah/taweylah stallion: n. nar ghoRa stallion: n. faaHiSHah stalwart: a. qawi/SHujaa^ stammer: v.t. haklaana/laR khaRaana stammerer: n. hakla(m.)/hakli(f.) stammering: n. hakla haT/luknat stamp: n. mohar/naqSH/Thappa/zarb stampede: n. bhag daR stamping: n. taba^ stance: n. Haalat(f.)/waza^(f.) stand: v.i. khaRa hona stand off: v.t. katraana/Taal deyna stand off: a. alag thalag/duur stand offish: a. akal khura/alag thalag sa/bey murawwat stand still: ThiTak jaana standard: a. puura/me^yaari standard: n. âlam/jhañDa/me^yaar standard-bearer:n. âlam bar daar/niSHaan bar daar standing: a. khaRa/qaa'em standing: n. rutbah/wuq^at standing crop: n. jaa'edaad standpoint: n. nuqtah e nazar(m.) staple: n. bunyaadi SHa'ey star: n. âjm/sitaarah/taara star-gazer: n. munajjim(m.)/najuumi(m.) starry: n. sitaarey daar starch: n. kalaf/kalap/niSHaastah stare: v.i. ghuurna/taakna stare: n. taak stark: a. akRa hu'a/bey lachak/ujaaR mañzar/tamaaman starling: n. maena(f.) start: v.t. aaGHaaz karna/chal paRna/Daul Daalna/ SHuruu^ karna start: v.i. aaGHaaz hona/khulna/SHuruu^ hona start: n. aaGHaaz/ibteda/SHuruu^ starter: v.t. chal paRney waala/gaam zan startle: v.t. chauñkaana startle: v.i. chauñkna startling: a. ta^ajjub ka baa^is startlingly: adv. waeH SHatnaak taur par starve: v.i. bhuuka marna starve: v.t. faaqah karna starvation: n. bhuuk/faaqah starving: n. GHurrah stasis: n. dauraan e KHuun ki rukaawaT/qabz state: n. êlaaqah/daulat/Haal/Haal o qaal/Haalat/ HaSHmat/hae'iyat/Hukuumat/kaefiyat/mulk/ naubat/raaj/reyaasat/saltanat/SHaan/SHakl/ taur/waza^ state: v.t. bayaan karna state witness: n. sultaani gawaah satecraft: n. siyaasat stately: a. âali SHaan statement: n. ârz/bayaan/Haal/izhaar/kaefiyat satatesman: n. mudabbir(m.) satatesmanship: n. mudabbiri(m.) station: n. darjah(m.)/Haesiyat(f.)/maqaam(m.)/ mustaqar(m.) stationary: a/n. khaRa/muqiim/qaa'em/saakin stationer: n. kaaGHazi/qartaasi statistics: n. SHumaariyaat statue: n. but/mujassimah stature: n. añdaam/Diil/haekal/namu/qad/qaamat/qadr o qaamat status: n. aabru/auqaat/Haesiyat/maqaam/paa'ey gaah/ paayah/pallah/poTa/qadr o mañzilat status quo: a. ba Haal statute: n. farz/Hukm/qaanuun statutes: n. aa'in staunch: a. kaTTar/saabit qadam stave: n. lakRi key putley stay: v.i. DaT jaana/DaTna/khaRa raehna/paRna/ qayaam karna/raehna/Thaerna stay: n. Deyra/guzaarah/paRaa'o/qayaam stay order: n. Hukm e imtenaa^i staying: n. faro kaSH steadfast: a. mazbuut/puKHtah/qaa'em steadfastness: n. mazbuuti/nibaah/puKHtahgi/sabaat steady: a. mazbuut/raasiKH/saabit qadam steadily: adv. baa qaae^dah steal: v.t. chori karna/churaana/GHaa'eb karna/ gum karna steam: n. bhaap/buKHaar/duKHaan steamer: n. duKHaani jahaaz(m.) steamship: n. duKHaani jahaaz(m.) steed: n. samañd steel: n. faulaad steep: a. añdha dhuñd/chaRhaa'i/Dhalwaan/ muSHkil/nihaayat steep: v.t. bhigona/achhi taraH sey tar karna/ tar batar karna steeper: n. bhigauna steeple: n. burj(m.)/kalas(m.)/minaar e kaliisah(m.) steersman: n. maañjhi(m.) stem: n. DañDi/DañTha stench: n. bad bu/bisaañd/ûfuunat stenographer: n. muKHtasar naweys stenography: n. muKHtasar naweysi stentorian: a. bahot uuñchi aur zordaar waala step: n. Dag/eqdaam/paa/paa'oñ/qadam step up: v.t. baRhaana/teyz karna steps: n. seeRhi/ziinah sterile: a. bañjar/bey aulaad sterling: a. ûmdah stern: a. duruSHt sternness: v.t. duruSHti/karaKHtagi stevedore: n. KHalaasi stew: n. fikr/Hammaam/preySHaani/patiili/ qabHah KHaanah stew: v.t. garam paani sey naehlaana stew: v.i. panaah milna stew: n. machhli ka taalaab steward: n. KHaan saamañ/naazir/peySH kaar stewardship: n. daaroGHgi/mohtamammi stick: v.t. chipkaana/chubhona/ghoñpna stick: v.i chipaTna/DaT jaana/DaTna/lagna stick: n. lakRi/laaThi/tiili stick to: v.i. chimaTna/laaHiq hona stick-bearer: n. cgob daar(m.) stickiness: n. cheyp/leys sticky: a. chip chipa/leys daar sticking: a. peywastah stiff: a. bey loch/jakRi/karaKHt/kaThor/saKHt/ziddi stiffen: v.t/i. jakaR jaana/jakaRna/saKHt ho jaana stiffness: n. duruSHti/saKHti stigma: n. âeb/daaGH/dhabba/siyaahi still: a. bey Harkat/chup/gum sum/saakin still: adv. ab bhi/hanoz/par stimulant: m. moHarrik stimulate: v.t. aamadah karna/bey daar karna/eyR lagaana/ ubhaarna stimulus: n. moHarrik sting: v.t. chubhoba/Dañk marna/Dasna/kaañTa chubhona/ neySH zani karna sting: n. Dañk/kaañTa/KHaliSH/neySH stingy: a. KHasiis stinginess: n. KHissat(f.) stinging: n. neySH zani stink: v.i. bad bu deyna stinking: a. gañdah stint: v.t. aaRey aana/Had bañdi karna/rokna stint: n. paa bañdi/qaed/zabt stinted: a. maeHduud stingingly: adv. bahot kam meqdaar meyñ stipend: n. muSHaahirah(m.)/roziinah(m.)/waziifah(m.) stipulated: a. maSHruut stipulation: n. âehd(m.)/qaul(m.)/SHart(f.) stir: v.t. chalaana/Hal karna/hilaana stir: v.t. hilna stir: n. chahel pahel/gaehma gaehmi stirrup: n. rikaab(f.) stitch: n. chubhan/Taañka stitch: v.t. buñna/siina/silaa'i karna stitch a quilt: Dorey Daalna stitching: n. siina pirona/silaa'i stob: n. aar stock: n. añbaar/asal(m.)/kuñdah(m.)/maal(m.)/nasl(f.)/ yaKHni(f.)/zaKHiirah(m.)/zurriyat(f.) stockholder: n. Hissey daar stockings: n. jurraab/mozah stockpile: n. Dheyr/añbaar(m.) stodge: v.t. Thoñsna stodgy: a. bhaari/sañgiin stoke: v.t. aag bhaRkaana/hawa deyna stoker: n. jhoñkney waala stole: n. KHar qah stolen: a. churaa'i hu'i/masruuqah stolid: a. bey His/sard mohar stolidly: adv. sard mohri sey stoma: n. chaak/dehaan/SHigaaf stomach: n. aatma/peyT/poTa stomach: v.t. bar daaSHt na karna/pasañd na karna stomp: v.t. paa maal karna/paaoñ paTaKHna stone: n. guThli/Hajar/patthar/roRa/sañg stone: v.t. sañg zani karna stoning: n. pathraa'o stony: a. pathriila/sañglaaKH stoop: v.i. jhukna/KHam karna stop: n. rok thaam(f.)/waqfah(m.) stop: v.i. DaT jaana/DaTna/rukna/Thaerna stop: v.t. rokna/saadhna/Thaeraana stop short: ThiTak jaana stoppage: n. iñsidaad/rukaawaT stopper: n. DaaT store: n. añbaar/dukaan/zaKHiirah storey: n. mañzil/tabqah (upper) storey: n. koTha storm: n. talaatum/tuufaan/yuuriSH storm: v.t. Hamlah karna stormy: a. SHor añgeyz/tuufaani story: n. afsaanah/daastaan/kahaani/kaefiyat/ maajra/naql/qissah (short)story: n. afsaanah story teller: n. dastaan go(m.) storytelling: daastaan go'i stout: a. dhiiñga/farbah/mazbuut/moTa/poRha stove: n. añgeyThi/chuulha stow: v.t. maeHfuuz karna/zaKHiirah karna strabismus: n. bheyñga pan(m.) straddle: v.t. Taañgeyñ phaelaana strag: n. aawaarah/bhaTka straggle: v.i. raah sey haTna/saath chhuRna straggler: n. awaarah straight: a. baraabar/khula khula/raast/siidha/ustuwaar straight line: n. KHat e mustaqiim(m.) straightaway: adv. fauran straighten: v.t. siidha karna straightforward:a. khara/saaf/siidha saada straightforwardness:n. khara pan/raast rawi/saaf dili straightness: n. ustuwaari(f.) strain: v.t. chhaañna/nichoRna/rokna strained: a. kaSHiidah strain: n. zaeHmat(f.) strain: n. nasl(f.)/zaat(f.) strainer: n. chhalni(f.)/chhañna(m.) strait: n. aab naa'ey(f.) straitened: a. tañg strand: n. kinaar e aab/saaHil strand: n. lachhi/laRi strange: a. âjab/âjiib/añjaan/beygaanah/GHariib/ GHaer/niraali/turrah stranger: n. ajnabi/baeri/bey gaanah/GHaer/naa aaSHna/ par deysi strangers: n. aGHyaar strangle: v.t. dabochna/gala dabaana/phaañsi deyna strangulation: n. phaañsi strap: v.t. kasna/maarna/piiTna strap: n. paTTi stratagem: n. chaal(f.)/daa'oñ(m.)/ghaat(f.) strategy: n. chaal/Hikmat e âmli stratum: n. tabaq/tabqah/taeh straw: n. kaah/siiñk(f.)/tiñka(m.) streak: v.t. dhaari Daalna streak: n. dhaari/lakiir streaky: a. dhaari dhaari stream: n. aab ju(f.)/dhaar/naala(m.)/rau(f.)/ ruud(f.)/sota(m.) streamer: n. jhañDa(m.)/jhañDi(f.) street: n. gali(f.)/kuuchah(f.) strength: n. bal buuta/dam KHam/jaulaani/majaal/par/pitta/ puKHtagi/quuwat/qudrat/saKHti/taaqat/ ustuwaari(f.)/wasuuq(m.)/yaara(m.)/zor(m.) strengthened: a. moHkam/puKHtah/saKHt/ustuwaar strengthening: n. taa'id(f.) strenuous: a. himmati/jafa kaSH/pur joSH/sar garm/ tawaana stress: n. dabaa'o(m.)/zor(m.) stretch: v.t. baRhaana/kasna/phaelaana stretched: a. mabsuut/phaela hu'a strew: v.t. bikheyrna/chhiRakna strewn: a. bikhra hu'a/muñtaSHir stricken: a. zadah strict: a. kaRa/kaTTar/raasiKH/saKHt/ zaabit/zabar dast strictly: adv. taakiidan strictness: n. saKHti/zabar dasti stricture: n. bañdhaa'i//saKHti stride: v.t. Dag bharna/phalaañgna stride: n. Dag(f.)/gaam(m.)/qadam(m.) stridence: n. laehjey ki saKHti stridency: n. karaKHtahgi(f.) strife: n. fasaad/jhagRa/tasaadum/uljhaa'o strike: v.t. bajaana/haRTaal karna/haTaana/lagana/maarna/ niShaan lagaana/piiTna/qalam zad karna/ Takraana/saehlaana/sauda karna strike: v.i. bajna/lagna/ strike a bargain: sauda karna strike against: laRna strike off: v.t. KHaarij karna strike out: v.t. kaaTna/miTaana strike together: Takraana striking: a. Haerat añgeyz/zor daar striking: n. maar strikingly: adv. mu'ssar tariiqey sey string: n. Dor/Dora/Dori/qataar/rassi/riSHtah/sutli string of pearls:n. laR stringed: a. taar daar stringent: a. majbuur kun/SHadiid/taakiidi stringency: n. saKHti(f.)/tañgi(f.) strip: v.t. bey pardah karna/kapRey utaarna/khiiñchna strip: n. paTTi stripe: v.t. chaabuk maarna/dhaari Daalna/paTTi Daalna stripe: n. chabuk sey piTaa'i/dhaari/paTTi striped: a. dhaari daar stripling: n. eyk laRka/nau KHeyz strive: v.i. haath paa'oñ maarna/koSHiSH karna striving: a. mujaahid striver: n. jadd o jeHad karney waala stroke: v.t. pheyrna/saehlaana stroke: n. dhakka/halla/Hamlah/maar/SHoSHah/ waar/zad/zarb stroll: v.t. ghuumna/saer karna stroll: n. chahel qadmi/saer stroller: n. aawaarah/har jaa'i strolling: n. kuuchah gardi strong: a. dhiiñga/matiin/mazbuut/mustaHkam/paa'ey daar/ pakka/poRha/puKHtah/qawi/raasiKH/taaqat war/ saabit/saKHt/sañgiin/SHeyr/teyz/ustuwaar/ waasiq strong-box: n. tijori(f.) stronghold: n. gaRh(m.)/qal^ah(m.) strongman: n. aamir(m.)/bahaadur(m.)/taaqat war(m.) strong willed: a. mustaqil mizaaj struck: a. lagna/lagwaana/maara structure: n. banaawaT/saaKHt structural: a. banaawaT/saaKHt structurally: adv. saaKHt key leHaaz sey struggle: v.t. phaR phaRaana struggle: n. kaawiSH/kaSHaa kaSH/kaSH makaSH/ maara maar/tag o dau strumpet: n. faaHiSHah/kañjRi/kasbi strut: v.i. aeñThna/akaR fuuñ ban kar chalna/ maTakna stub: n. ThañTh stubborn: n. bey taraH/haT dharm/KHud sar/ziddi stubbornness: n. haTeyla pan/zid ka maa'ddah stuck: v.i. phañsna stuck up: a. KHud pasañd/mutakbbir stud: v.t. jaRaana/jaRwaana stud: v.i. jaRna stud: n. nasal kaSH ghoRa student: n. muriid(m.)/taalib îlm(m.)/taalebah(f.) studious: a. paRhaaku studiously: adv. sar garmi sey studiousness: n. îlm dosti(f.) study: v.t. mutaale^ah karna/paRhna/siikhna study: n. mutaale^ah studying: n. paRhna stuff: v.t. ghuseyRna/Thosna stuffed: a. khacha khach/Thusa stuggy: a. moTa stultify: v.t. bey waquuf banaana stumble: v.i. Thokar khaana stumble: n. Thokar stump: n. kotaah qad stun: v.t. Hawaas baaKHtah karna stunt: n. rok/rukaawaT stunt: v.t. ThuThraana stunted: a. kotaah/ThuThra stupefied: a. Hawaas baaKHtah/KHiirah/madhoSH stupendous: a. Haerat kun stupefy: v.i. saktey meyñ aana stupefy: v.t. bad Hawaas kar deyna/dam bahKHud kar deyna stupid: a. aeHmaq/aeHmaqaanah/an ghaR/bey KHabar/ bey waquuf/choGHd/KHar dimaaGH/kora/lur/ naa faehm/phuu'aR stupidity: n. anaaRi pan/gañwaar pan/Hemaaqat/jahl stupification: n. KHiiragi(f.) stupor: n. GHaflat/GHaSH sturdy: a. chaaq/dabañg/duruSHt/kaRa/mazbuut/paa'ey daar/ qawi/saabit qadam/saKHt/tuñd/ziddi stutter: v.i/t. haklaana stuttering: n. hakla pan/hakla haT style: n. añdaaz/asluub/Dhab/Dhañg/îbaarat/ paehlu(m.)/paeraayah(m.)/qata^(f.)/ rañg(m.)/SHaan(f.)/taraH/tarz(f.)/waza^(f.) stylish: a. pur asluub/taraH daar/waza^ daar stylist: n. saaHeb e tarz subcontinent: n. barr e saGHiiri subcontinental: a. barr e saGHiiri subdue: v.t. zeyr karna subdued: a. maGHluub/musaKH KHar subject: n. faa^el/maeHkuum/mazmuun/mauzuu^/ re^aaya/taabe^ subject: v.t. paa bañd karna subjected: a. maeHkuum/musaKH KHar subjection: n. maeHkuumi/maeHkuumiyat subjoin: v.t. zam hona subjoined: a. muta^alliq subjoining: n. zam sub judice: n. âdaalat key zeyr faeslah subjugate: v.t. fataH karna/maGHluub karna/nutii^ karna subjugation: n. GHulaami(f.)/itaa^at(f.)/maGHluubiyat(f.) subjugated: n. paa bañd sublime: a. âali/bulañd/rafii^/saaqib subliminally: adv. taeHt uSH SHo^uuri añdaaz key saath sublimation: n. Ha'iyat ki tabdiili/wijdaan submarine: n. aab doz(f.) submerge: v.t. Dubona submerge: v.i. Duubna submission: n. faro tani/îtaa^at/guzaariSH/taa^at/ tasliim/sabr submissive: a. âajiz/faro tan submissiveness: n. âajizi submit: v.t. gardan jhukaana/peySH karna submit to: v.t. gawaara karna subordinate: v.t. maa taeHet banaana/paa bañd karna/ taabe^ banaana subordinate: a. maa taeHet/paa bañd/taabe^ subordinate: n. maa taeHt(m.)/maeHkuum(m.) subordination: n. maeHkuumi/maeHkuumiyat/paa bañdi subornation: n. jurm ki tarGHiib subpoena: v.t. chaalaan jaari karna subscription: n. chañdah/iSHtiraak subsequent: a. maa ba^d subsequently: adv. aayañdah/piichhey subsurvience: n. e^aanat/KHidmat guzaari/maa taeHti subside: v.i. baeThna/ghaTna/pichakna subsidiary: n. maa taeHt subsist: v.i. guzraan karna subsistence: n. aab o daanah/guzaarah(m.)/namak/rizq(m.) substance: n. baat/Haasil kalaam/KHulaasah/ maa'dah/maahiyat/zaat substabdard: a. me^yaar sey kam substantial: a. Haqiiqi/maaddi/pakka/saabit substitute: n. êwaz substitution: n. badal(m.) substrate: n. zeyli tabaq subterfuge: n. bahaanah subtility: n. baariiki(f.)/lataafat(f.)/ûlu(m.) subtle: a. baariik/daqiiq/latiif/zariif subtract: v.t. ghaTaana/nikaalna suburb: n. qurb o jawaar/nawaaH succeed: v.t. kaam yaab hona/paar utarna/puura utarna/ sar karna succeed: v.i. phuulna phalna success: n. fiirozi/jiit/kaam raani/kaam yaabi(f.)/ nusrat(f.) successful: a. kaam raan/kaam yaab/phuula phala/ SHaad kaam/surKH ru successfully: adv. kaam yaabi sey succession: n. jaa naSHiini(f.)/silsilah(m.) successive: a. lagaatar/musalsal/mutawaatir/taabaR toR successively: adv. dam bah dam/lagaataar/paeham successor: n. jaa naSHiin(m.)/KHalaf(m.) succour: n. dast giiri/faryaad rasi/madad such: a. aesa/waesa such as: a. jaesa suck: v.t. chasakna/chuusna/piina suckle: v.t. duudh pilaana suckling: n. SHiir KHwaar(m.)/razaa^at(f.) sudden: a. achaanak/eyk dam suddenly: adv. aanan faanan/achaanak/eyka eyki/baeThey biThaa'ey/ naa gaah/yak laKHt/yak bayak suffer: v.i. choT khaana/dukhiya hona/jheylna/ musiibat uThaana/paani phir jaana/ paRna/saehna sufferance: n. aziiyat/dukh/takliif sufferer: n. dukhiya/musiibat zadah suffering: n. aziiyat/dil soKHtah/dukh/ibtela/kaRi/ musiibat/rañj/sabr/sadmah suffering: a. mubtila suffice: v.i. puura utarna sufficiency: n. faraaGHat sufficient: a. bas/kaafi suffix: n. laaHiqah suffocate: v.t. dam ghoTna suffocate: v.i. dam ghuTna suffocation: n. ghuTan(f.)/Habs(m.) suffuse: n. paani sey Dhak deyna/rañg deyna sugar: n. chiini/khaañD/SHakar sugar candy: n. misri(f.) sugar cane: n. gañna suggest: v.t. ârz karna suggested: a. mujawwizah suggestion: n. iima(f.)/sifaariSH(f.)/tajwiiz(f.) suicide: n. KHud kuSHi/KHud sozi suit: n. dar KHwaast/faryaad/guzaariSH/HaSHam/ joRa/lagna suit: v.t. darKHwaast karna/guzaariSH karna/ KHuSH karna suit: v.i. lagna/munaasib hona/paRna/raas aana suitable: a. aehl/durust/laa'eq/munaasib/mutaabiq suitableness: n. mutaabiqat/SHaa'estahgi suitor: n. âaSHiq/mañgeytar/taalib sulk: v.i. ruuThna sulky: a. akal khura/bad mizaaj/tiikha sullage: n. aaKHor/gañdagi/GHalaazat/kuuRa karkaT/ mael/najaasat sullen: a. mukaddar/kaSHiidah sullenly: adv. KHufgi sey sullenness: n. aazurdgi/bar hami/KHufgi/udaasi sully: v.t. GHaliiz karna/najis karna/thuukna sulphur: n. gañdhak sultana: n. munaqqah sultriness: n. ghamas/Habs sultry: a. ghamas daar sum: n. Haasil/jama^/joR/kul/raqam sum total: n. Haasil jama^ summer: n. garmi/garmiyoñ ka mausam summarise: v.t. KHulaasah karna/muKHtasar karna summarised: a. mujmal/muKHtasar summary: n. KHulaasah/lub/sar sari summation: n. Haasil jama^ summit: n. auj/choTi/fauq/phunañg(f.)/qullah summon: v.t. pukaarna summon: n. pukaar sump: n. dal dal sumptuous: a. maehñga/pur takalluf sun: n. aaftaab/dhuup/KHaawar/KHurSHiid/mehr/ naiyyar/SHams/siraaj/suuraj(m.) (blazing)sun: n. chil chilaati dhuup(f.) sunbath: n. aaftaabi GHusl(m.) sun bathe: v.t. dhuup seyñkna sunder: v.t. alqat karna sundry: a. ka'i/phuTkal/phuTkar sunk: pa.t. GHarq aab sunlight: n. dhuup(f.)/zau sunlit: a. dhuup daar/munawwar sunny: a. aaftaabi/dhuup daar/roSHan/taabnaak sunset: n. GHuruub e aftaab/SHaam sunshade: n. saa'ebaan(m.) sunshine: n. dhuup/ujaala superb: a. âali superficial: a. baalaa'i/sar sari/satHi/zaahiri superficially: adv. uupar uupar superfluous: a. faaltu/faazil/zaa'ed superimpose: v.t. mañDh deyna superintendent: n. nigraan superior: a. âala/baalaa dast/baRhiya/beySH/faa'eq/fauqaani/ kalaañ/muqaddam/naazir/turrah/zabar/zabar dast superior quality: kamaal superiority: n. bar tari/fauqiyat/fazl/faziilat/ sabqat/tafawaffuq supernatural: n. fauq ul tabiy^at/mo^jezah superstition: n. KHarafat/waehm superstitious: a. muta^assib/waehmi/za^iif ul e^teqaad supervision: n. nigraani/paas supervisor: n. nigraan supervisory: a. nigraani ka supine: a. aaraam pasañd/kaahil/muta^ssib supper: n. khaana supplement: n. laaHiqah/zamiimah supplementary: n. izaafi supplicate: v.t. daaman phaelaana/iltija karna/paa'oñ rakaRna/ paeroñ paRna/peySHaani ragaRna supplicating: a. neyaaz mañd supplication: n. âajizi/iltija/neyaaz supply: n. faraahami(f.)/rasad(f.) supply: v.t. baehm karna/faraahami karna/rasad rasaani karna support: v.t. ham dardi karna/Hemaayat karna/ par wariSH karna/puSHt panaahi karna/ puSHt par hona/saadhna/sahaara deyna/ sañbhaalna/taa'id karna support: n. dast giiri/haath/Hemaayat/kafaalat/kumak/ panaah/par wariSH/puSHt/quuwat/rizq(m.) sahaara/taa'id/wasiilah supporter: n. Haami/ham dard/Hemaayati(m.)/kafiil/ piTThu(m.)/puSHt panaah/saathi/taraf daar(m.) supportive: n. Haami supportless: a. bey yaar o madad gaar suppose: v.t. farz karna supposed: a. farzi supposedly: adv. bil farz supposition: n. farz suppress: v.t. dabaana/kuchalna/qaabu paana suppression: n. dabaa'o(m.)/iñsidaad/rafa^(m.) suppurate: v.i. mawaad jama^ hona/piip bharna suppuration: n. mawaad supreme: a. âala supremacy: n. baala dasti/fauqiyat sure: a. pakka/waasiq/yaqiini surely: adv. kiyuñ nahiiñ/yaqiinan/zaruur surety: n. kafaalat/zaamin/zamaanat surface: n. ru/satH surge: n. hilkora/laher/mauj surge: v.i. joSH par aana/umañDna surgeon: n. jarraaH(m.) surgery: n. jarraaHi(f.) surgical: a. jarraaHi ka surly: n. aazurdah/duruSHt/kaThor surmise: v.t. gumaan karna/SHak karna surmise: n. gumaan surpass: v.t. baRh jaana/faa'eq hona/GHaalib aana/ GHaalib hona/jawaaz karna/kaan kaaTna/ sabqat ley jaana surpassing: a. bar tar/baRhiya/faa'eq/GHaalib/turrah surpassing: n. sabqat surplus: n. baaqi(f.)/beySHi/faaltu/faazil/zaa'ed surprise: n. achañbha/âjab/Haerat/ta^ajjub surprised: a. mutaHayyir surprising: a. âjiib surreal: a. GHaer Haqiiqi surrender: v.t. hathyaar Daalna/tasliim karna surrender: n. haar/supurdagi/tasliim surreptitious: a. saaKHtah surround: v.t. gheyrna/moHaasirah karna/muHiit karna surround: n. gheraaa'o surrounded: a. maeHsuur surrounding: a. ird gird/muHiit surrounding: n. aas paas/gird/ird gird surroundings: n. maa Haul surveillance: n. nigraani survey: n. jaa'ezah(m.)/masaaHat(f.)/naap(f.)/ paemaa'iSH(f.) survive: v.i. ziñdah bachna suspect: v.t. gumaan karna/SHak karna/SHubhah karna suspense: n. iñtizaar suspend: v.t. laTkaana/mo^attal karna suspended: a. laTka hu'a/mo^attal suspension: n. mo^attali/rukaawaT suspicion: n. gumaan/KHayaal/SHak/SHuhah/waehm/zan suspicious: a. SHakki suspiciously: adv. SHak sey suspire: v.t. aaheyñ bharna/saañs bharna sustain: v.t. bar daaSHt karna/sahaarna/sañbhaalna sustainer: n. raaziq(m.) sustenance: n. GHiza(f.)/par wariSH(f.)/roTi(f.) sutor: n. mochi suture: n. joR/silaa'i/Taañka suzerain: n. jaagiir daar suzerainity: n. jaagiir daari(f.) svelte: n. lachak daar/loch daar swab: v.t. pochhan lagaana swaddle: v.t. kapRey meyñ lapeyTna/paTTi baañdhna swagger: n. naKHrah/uThaan swagger: v.t. akaR kar chalna/aeñDna swallow: v.t. galey sey utaarna/hazm karna/khaana/ nigalna swallow: n. aba biil swallow: n. gala/ghuuñT/Halaq swamp: n. dal dal/daldali jagah/dhañs swamp: v.t. dhañsa deyna/deyna swamp-deer: n. baarah siñgha(m.) swank: a. jast o KHaez kun/teyz swank: n. KHud numaa'i swank: v.t. bañna/KHud numaa'i karna swanky: a. dikhaawaTi swarm: n. bhiiR/dal/GHalla/hujuum swarthy: a. pakkey rañg ka/saañwla/tariik swat: v.t. haath maarna/lambi zarb lagaana swag: n. laehraana/laTakna sway: n. âmal daKHal/raaj/tasallut sway-pole: n. Dheyñkli swear: v.t. gaali deyna/Halaf uThaana swearing: n. gaali sweat: v.i. pasiijna sweat: n. âraq/pasiinah sweep: v.t. baTorna/jhaaRna/jhaaRu deyna sweeper: n. bhañgan(f.)/bhañgi(m.)/jaarob kaSH(m.)/ KHaak rob(m.)/mehtar(m.)/mehtraani(f.) sweet: a. miiTha/narm/pyaara/SHiiriiñ sweet meat: n. miThaa'i/SHiiriini sweetheart: n. baalam(m.)/dilbar/dil daar/Habiib(m.)/ jaan/kaafir/maeHbuub(m.)/maeHbuubah(f.)/ ma^SHuuq(m.)/ma^SHuuqah(f.)/naaz niiñ/ nigaar/piitam/ pritam/saajan(m.)/sanam sweetness: n. Halaawat/miThaa'i/miThaas/ras/SHiiriini sweets: n. miThaa'i/SHiiriini swell: v.i. khilna/phuul jaana/phuulna/roTiyaañ lagna/ suujna/suujan aana/umañD aana/warm aana swell: v.t. phulaana/umañDna swelling: n. gumRa/suujan/waram swelling: a. mauj zan swift: a. musta^ad/phurtiila/sarii^/teyz rau swiftness: n. jaulaani/lap jhap/lapak/phurti/sur^at/teyzi swill: n. chhaan bora/bhuusi chokar/khañgaal swim: v.i. perna/taerna swim: v.t. GHaSH khaana/paeraana/taeraana swimmer: n. paeraak/SHinaawar/taeraak swimming: n. paeraaki/SHinaawari/taeraaki swindle: v.t. chaT kar jaana/GHaban karna swindler: a. ja^l baaz/ja^l saaz swine: n. suu'ar swing: n. gaehwaarah/jhuula/peyñg swing: v.t. jhuula jhuulna/jhuulna swinishness: n. suu'ar pana swish: v.t. sañsanaana switch: n. khaTka swollen: a. phuula swoon: v.i. GHash aana swoon: n. chakkar/GHaflat/GHaSH/saktah sword: n. SHamSHiir/saef/talwaar/teyGH swordsman: v.t. teyGH zan swordsmanship: v.t. teyGH zani syce: n. saa'is sycophant: n. chaap luus/KHuSH aamdi sycophancy: n. chaap luusi/kaasah leysi sye: v.t. chhaañna sye: n. chhalni syllogism: n. qayaas e mañtaqi symbol: n. âlaamat/iSHaarah/misaal/tuGHra symbolic: a. âlaamati/iste^aari sympathetic: a. ham dard/KHuda taras sympathetically: adv. ham dardi sey sympathise: v.i. ham dardi rakhna sympathise: v.t. dukh baTaana/ham dardi karna sympathiser: n. ham dard/GHam gusaar/GHam KHwaar/SHanwa sympathy: n. dard mañdi/dil ju'i/GHam gusaari/ham dardi symphony: n. ham nawaa'i/taraanah symptom: n. âlaamaat(f.)/iima(f.)/marz(m.) symptoms: n. aasaar/âlaamaat sync: n. mutaabiqat daari(f.) syncreticism: v.t. imtizaaj e ziddaen synonymous: a. ham ma^ni/mutaraadif synopsis: n. KHulaasah(m.) syntax: n. naHw(f.) syphilis: n. aatiSHak(f.) syringe: n. pichkaari(f.) syrup: n. ârq/ras/SHiirah system: n. nazm/nizaam/qaanuun/qariinah/tartiib systematic: a. baa qaa'edah/usuuli systematically: adv. baa qaa'edgi sey/baa usuuli sey systematise: v.t. munazzam karna/tartiib deyna systematised: a. munazzam systemic: a. kisi nizaam sey muta^lliq syzygy: n. eyk maah/muKHaalifat